Harry and Elizabeth Potter and the Philosophers Stone
by Wishmaster 17
Summary: Harry and Lizzy are two twin orphans that are forced to live with a family who hates them. They soon discover that they don't belong to the world they knew, they go off to Hogwarts and make a bunch of friends finally feeling happy yet something is amiss! Can the twins deal with the dark force that wants to take the stone? find out! Its not your typical harry has a twin story.
1. Trip to the Zoo

**I don't anything except Lizzy hope you all like the story with my character :D**

**Chapter 1: Trip to the Zoo**

**Elizabeth's Pov:**

I was sleeping soundly cuddled up to my twin brother it was how it usually was, ever since we were young we shared the same 'room' it's technically a broom closet yet it somehow fit me and Harry together.

I smile I was having a good dream one with dragons and magic of all kind, I was fascinated by the stuff Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't like me talking about it they thought it was rubbish but it wasn't! I'm sure in some sort of world that they were real. Just the other day I was cleaning the dishes and Aunt Petunia was scolding me because she couldn't see her reflection in the plate.

Sure I got a little mad but I wasn't the one who turned her face blue! I don't even know how that happened! "Up! Get up! Now!" speak of the she devil! Her shrill voice rang through my ears making me moan and hide under my pillow.

The rapping on the door continued as I try to hide under the covers hoping it would make the noises disappear. "Up!" she screeched. I sighed in relief hearing her walking back to the kitchen and felt Harry shift to his back.

Just as I was about to fall back into my dream she was back "Are you two up yet?" she demanded "Nearly." Harry spoke groggily. "Well, get a move on! I want you to look after the bacon and don't you dare let it burn, and Elizabeth I want you to go clean Dudleys room. I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

We groan.

"What did you say?" she snapped through the door. "Nothing." We call out getting up and stretching as best as we could in this small room. I sighed it was Dudley's birthday the kid got everything he wanted or else he would make a big deal saying how he wasn't important. Bloody hell he was annoying I grab the chain engulfing our small room with light and grab a pony tail to pull my long red hair into a makeshift bun.

I saw Harry pulling a pair of socks out from under the bed for himself I can't fit into the socks they're Dudleys old pairs with holes and were far too large for my feet. I smile softly at him "Morining." He nodded and sighed "Dudley's room again?" I nodded with a sigh.

"I'll try to save you some food." I nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek; he said this because whenever I had to do something in Dudley's room it would take hours! I would end up missing breakfast and be starving by lunch where we barely got a good helping like Dudley.

He was such a pig and wastes so much. We finished getting dressed and went our separate ways. As I made my way up the stairs I saw Dudley's racing down the stairs I felt my body being slammed into the wall wincing in pain as I was pushed out of the way.

He liked to hurt me and Harry a lot when he could get his hands on us. I wasn't much of a runner but when it came to Dudley and his gang wanting to fight one of us I ran like I was being chased by a pack of wild dogs wanting to eat me.

I made it Dudley's room and instantly pale. The room was a disaster! Food thrown on the floor, the bed unmade (like he would make it) broken glass from a lamp that sat on his bedside table, clothes scattered all around, a broken TV, Books tattered and hurt that hurt me. I loved to read, I loved books, I've always loved reading it took me away from this place and I could be in peace.

I didn't have a lot of friends because of that. I was shy, that and I was constantly teased saying I was ugly and a freak. I had dark red hair, bright green eyes, and I had a lightning bolt scar on my forehead right over my left eye like my twin brother, we were lucky we could hide it. But there was something weird about it, sometimes it would hurt but I don't know why?

Why does a scar hurt? I've asked Harry and he said the same thing. I sighed and thought to myself _'At least when I'm finished with this me and Harry will be at Mrs. Figg's looking at photos of cats she owned.' _She was a mad old woman and her house smelled like cabbage. As much as I hated going there it was better than being forced to clean the house top to bottom before they got back.

Just as I was about to finish cleaning I heard a loud cry coming from downstairs I knew that cry all too well. It was Dudley's fake cry he always would scrunch up his face and wailed trying (and succeeding) in getting me into trouble.

I sighed and took the bag of trash I collected and looked at the now spotless room _'Huh? That didn't take long at all! Maybe I can still eat some breakfast.' _I clean up my mess of cleaning products and put them away before taking the garbage downstairs and putting it into the trashcan before walking back in.

I went to my 'room' to get changed when Harry ran over to our room "Hey can I come in?" I quickly put on my baggy black shirt on before calling out a small 'Yes.' The door opened as I put on some baggy pants everything was baggy I didn't get girl clothes I got Dudley's hammy downs that me and Harry had to share.

"Whats up?" I ask grabbing a belt and looping it through the holes in the jeans. "We're not going to Mrs. Figgs today." I was shocked "Really? Why?" he was happy "She broke her leg." I smile brightly I know this is bad but I don't have to look at cat pictures again! This is awesome! "So what? Are we going to stay here?"

He shook his head no "No, they think we'll destroy the house." I roll my eyes "Really? After I clean it all the time?" he laughed and smiled "I know but you know them, anyway we're going to the zoo." I smile "Cool, oh wait!" he stopped and faced me I grab a comb and fix his hair as best as I could that hair of his always got soo messy and Uncle Vernon would have a fit if it wasn't properly fixed one time Aunt Petunia gave Harry a horrible haircut and he was terrified to go into school with it but somehow it changed right back to the mess on his head that he had before. It was like the magic! As we walked out I held onto Harry to avoid bumping into Piers Polkiss or his mother.

He had a face like a rat and was really scrawny, whenever I saw him he was usually the one who held peoples arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. When Piers walked in Dudley stopped 'crying' at once, he didn't want to look like a cry baby in front of his friends.

"Boy get ready we're leaving in a half hour." He nodded and ran up the stairs with a clean pair of clothes and a towel for the shower. I grabbed a book from my 'room' and sat on the stairs waiting for Harry to be done. Harry was my best friend and I was okay with that, he was the only one to understand me and I him.

I was reading Jurassic Park it was an amazing book, it was about these two arcialogist being taken to this park where there were live dinosaurs but at the moment they haven't seen any.

_'He ticked the points off on his fingers. "First, Jurassic Park has all the problems of any amusement park-ride maintenance, queue control, transportation, food handling, living accommodations, trash disposal, security. "Second, we have all the problems of a major zoo-care of the animals; health and welfare; feeding and cleanliness; protection from insects, pests, allergies, and illnesses- maintenance of barriers; and all the rest. "And, finally, we have the unprecedented problems of caring for a population of animals that no one has ever tried to maintain before."_

_ "Oh, it's not as bad as all that," Hammond said. "Yes, it is. You're just not here to see it," Arnold said. "The tyrannosaurs drink the lagoon water and sometimes get sick; we aren't sure why. The triceratops females kill each other in fights for dominance and have to be separated into groups smaller than six. We don't know why. The stegosaurs frequently get blisters on their tongues and diarrhea, for reasons no one yet understands, even though we've lost two. Hypsilophodonts get skin rashes. And the veloctraptors-"…'_

"Hey geek stop reading that crap and pay attention to me." I glance up at Piers slowly he was smirking down at me with Dudley. "I'm sorry?" I ask softly he smiled "Hmm what shall we do to pass the time? Oh I know." I yelp and cringe in pain feeling them rip my book out of my grasp and slam it into my head. I couldn't run away or escape because Dudley would complain that I was being rude to him and his friend.

I took the pain and hold my head in my small hands when they finish "She's no fun lets mess with the other one." They ran up the stairs and came back running down with Harry's clothes. I frown and go to my room and pick out some clothes for Harry knowing I wouldn't find the other until tomorrow.

I walk upstairs and into the bathroom "They stole my clothes." He told me I nodded and gave him a weak smile and holding up new clothes including underwear. "You're the best." I shrugged smiling "I know." I place them on the toilet and walk out closing the door behind me and slipping down the stairs un noticed. I loved that about me.

The look one Dudley and Piers face when Harry came down fully dressed was priceless I held in a giggle and smile. As we made our way to the door Uncle Vernon took us aside and spoke "I'm warning you two, any funny business, anything at all and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."

"I'm not going to do anything. Honest." We spoke together. "And stop speaking simultaneously!" we nodded we didn't mean to it just happened. Strange things happened to us that we couldn't explain. Anyway as we made our way into the car I was squished between Harry and Piers, but I wasn't complaining for the first time in my life I was going to the zoo!

I couldn't believe it we were just lucky today. On the drive Uncle Vernon was complaining to Aunt Petunia again, he really liked to complain about things. People at work, Harry and Me, the council, Harry and Me, the bank, and did I mention Harry and Me? Those were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning it was Motorcycles.

"…Roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums." He said, as a motorcycle overtook them. "I had a dream about a motorcycle." Harry said smiling as if remembering something wonderful "It was flying." I yelp clutching onto Harry's hand in fear as Uncle Vernon almost crashed the car into the car in front of us. He turned around in his seat and yelled in his face. Uncle's fat face as red as a beet with a mustache "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

I could hear Dudley and Piers sniggering in the background I was terrified "U-Uncle Vernon i-it was only a-a dream…" I cursed my stutter he glared at me "Watch your mouth!" I glance up at him and saw he was depressed. I loosened my grip slightly and mouthed 'Sorry.' To him he shrugged and looked out the window.

If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more then us asking questions, it was talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even in a cartoon. They seemed to think we might get dangerous ideas.

As we made it to the zoo I noticed that it was a sunny day this Saturday and that it was crowded with families. I got a lemon pop with Harry it was sour I wasn't a big fan of it but I ate it anyway the only reason we got something was because the lady in the ice cream van asked us before they could get us out of there.

It was the best morning I've had in a long time the last time I had such a good day was the day Dudley gave me his old books because he said there werent any pictures in them. I wasn't complaining they were amazing! We walked a little way away from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers when they got bored with animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hurting us.

We ate in the Zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one while we got to finish the first one!

Yet I should have known it was too good to last, after lunch we headed to the reptile house which was pretty cool and dark, the windows were lit all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.

Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick man crushing pythons, well Dudley found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can but at the moment it didn't look in the mood, in fact it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. "Make it move." He whined to Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon tapped the glass snake didn't budge. "Do it again." Uncle Vernon rapped smartly with his knuckles but the snake just snoozed.

_'Can't you just leave the beauty in peace? Poor guy being watched and observed his whole life probably never even been outside.' _ I thought sadly I loved snakes just as much as I loved Dragons I was a weird girl but oh well I couldn't help it.

"This is boring." Dudley moaned as he shuffled away to see some other animals. I sighed and lean on the bar looking into the cage with sadness "I feel so bad for him." He nodded "I know no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass to disturb him all day long. It's worse than the cupboard!" I nodded and sighed.

Suddenly the snake opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly it raised its head until its eyes were level with mine and Harry's. I was shocked to see that it winked! Did he really just do that?! Can snakes wink? He looked around to see if anyone was watching yet no one had.

I saw Harry wink back and held in a giggle before smiling at him softly. The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, than raised it's eyes to the ceiling. He gave us a look that said 'I get that all the time.'

I nodded "I know." Harry murmured through the glass I nodded smiling at the creature he was very cute for a snake, then again I've always wanted a pet snake. "It must be really annoying." I say staring at him leaning my head on Harry's shoulder. I watch as it's small head nodded vigorously. "Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked I thought it over "Harry his species is from Brazil you can tell by the patterns." The snake nodded to my statement making me smile.

Harry blushed and laughed slightly "Was it nice there?" The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign as we read 'Bred in captivity' I frown "Oh I see, so you've never been to Brazil?" the snake shook it's head and I hear a shout making me jump.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COMA AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" it was Piers, Dudley came waddling over as fast as he could "Our of the way, you." He says punching me in the ribs knocking me into Harry causing us to fall on the hard concrete floor.

I wince in pain missing what happened next. One second Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, and the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. We sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid past me I could have sword a low hissing voice said "Brazil here I come, thanksss amigosss." The keeper of the reptile house was in shock "But the glass," he kept saying "Where did it go?" the zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber.

As far as I could see the snake hadn't done anything wrong all it did was playfully snap at their heels but once we got in the car Dudley was saying how it nearly bit his leg off, while Piers was swaring it had tried to squeeze him to death.

The worst of it all was when Piers had calmed down he had to say "Harry and Lizzy were talking to it, weren't you two?" I was fearing for the worst after that. When Piers was safely out of the house Uncle Vernon was so mad he could barely form words. He managed to say "Go…Cupbord…stay…no meals!" before he collapsed into his chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.

I didn't wait to get yelled at again I dashed into my room and turned the light on grabbing my book again and sitting on the bed Indian style.

"Can you believe that happened?" I nodded putting it down "I can't believe it really…and I was there…hey did you hear the snake say…" his eyes widened with relief "Brazil here I come thanks amigos?" I sighed with relief and lean against the wall "I thought I was the only one." He nodded "Me too."

I sighed and close my eyes "Besides the hole Cobra incident it wasn't that bad of a day." He nodded in agreement. It was quiet after a while "Hey Harry?" he was lying down on his back eyes closed "Hmm?" I hesitated a moment "Do…do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if Mom and Dad were still alive?" he sat up on his elbows staring at me.

"All the time I'm sure we would be much happier than we are now." I frown and close my eyes "I just wish I could have known them…" he nodded with a sigh "I know…sometimes when your asleep I like to strain any memory i have to think of what mom and dad are like but all I get is a blinding flash of green light and a burning where my scar is."

I nodded with a sigh and look at the picture of our parents I took from Aunt Petunia she was going to destroy it! Our parents were smiling and laughing happily into the camera "You look a lot like dad." I say he smiled "And you mom." I sighed it was 7:30 "They wont be in bed till later." He nodded and got back to relaxing. It would be a while before the Dursely's would fall asleep and we could sneak out and get some dinner.

**So I hope you like the first chapter! Please review and tell me if I did alright sorry if it has grammer problems or it seems repeated at times it's late for me and I usually do that for some random reason when I'm tired so Please leave a review and I'll be up with the next chapter shortly later :D**


	2. Letters?

**Disclaimer I don't own anyone but Lizzy **

**Chapter 2: Letters?**

**Lizzy's Pov:**

This had been by far the longest punishment I have ever had, seriously by the time I was allowed out of the cupboard again it was summer holidays and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and first time out on his racing bike he knocked down Old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.

I was ecstatic school was over but Harry's been having it rougher then me with Dudley's gang, they visited the house every single day. I've been cooped up inside the Cupboard reading and avoiding leaving fearing I'll run into Dudley or his friends.

There was Piers, Dennis, Malcom, and Gordon. They were all big and stupid but as Dudley was the biggest and the stupidest of the lot he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's Favorite sport. Harry Hunting.

The only times they bothered me was when I was cleaning Dudley's room or any part of the house or if I wasn't cleaning I was returning from the bathroom to my room to go back to reading. Harry was lucky he was able to leave as much as he wanted being able to escape this torment but seeing as how Aunt Petunia despised me for some reason and thought I could be the house maid.

I didn't get a maid outfit thank god but I had to do all the cleaning while she sat on her ass and did nothing or praised Dudley for being such a good boy. God I hated it here I wanted to run away so badly but I couldn't…no.

When September came me and Harry would be going off to secondary school and for the first time in my life I wouldn't be with Dudley. The fat idiot had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers was going there too, me on the other hand I was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought it was very funny.

"They shove you into tight spaces on the first day at Stonewall, and stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day, want to come upstairs and practice?" Dudley asked us smirking and laughing "No thanks." Harry said "The poor toilets never had anything as horrible as your head down it, it might be sick." Harry spat back.

We ran off before he could work out what Harry said. When Aunt Petunia took Dudley to buy his smelting uniform me and Harry were left at Mrs. Figgs. She wasn't as mean as usual. You see she had tripped over one of her cats and wasn't as fond of them as before.

It was actually kind of nice aside the awful smell of cabbage we got to watch TV and we even got some chocolate cake even though it tasted stale it was better than at the Dursley's we weren't allowed to eat cake but we snuck some when it was late at night and did our dishes before they woke up.

When we got back to the Dursley's that day Dudley was prancing around the living room for the family in his brand new uniform! Who the hell cares. Smeltings boys wore marron tail coats, orange knickerbockers, and a flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried Knobbly sticks used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment in his life while Aunt Petunia burst into tears she said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykinds he looked so handsome and grown up.

I didn't speak along with Harry because honestly he looked like a loon harry was having trouble not laughing and I was biting my lips to the point of blood as well but as long as I didn't get in trouble.

The next morning I woke to Aunt Petunia pulling me out of bed while she made me boil these rags I was disgusted as it turned gray "What is it?" she scuffed and tightened her lips "Yours and the others school uniform." I scrunch up my nose and nodded not speaking anymore. About a half hour later Harry walked in for breakfast and walked over "What's this?" he whispered to me but seemed to be loud enough for Aunt Petunia to her. She repeated the action of tightening her lips like before "Your new school uniform." She hissed.

Harry looked inside again. "Oh…I didn't realize it had to be so wet." She scuffed "Don't be stupid!" she snapped "I'm dying some of Dudleys old things gray for you two. It'll look like everyone else's when I've finished."

I doubted that it would but didn't argue I watch his sit at the table in his seat. I grimace I would look like I had a hippo's skin wrapped around me…as much as I hated dresses I could probably use one of the shirts as a dress if I made some adjustment.

Soon Dudley and Uncle Vernon walked in and scrunched their noses because of the horrid smell from our new uniforms. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere! It was really getting annoying.

I heard a small click of the mail slot and the letters flying in on the doormat. "Get the mail, Dudley." Uncle Vernon said from behind his paper. "Make Harry get it." As if he was a slave to his own son he spoke "Get the mail, Harry."

He glared at the fat blonde boy "Make Dudley get it." Uncle Vernon didn't care what Harry said "Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley." I watch as Harry dodged the stick to go get the mail. "Go sit at the table." Aunt Petunia ordered me "Yes Aunt Petunia." I walk to my seat that was next to Harry's but wince feeling Dudley's Smelting Stich being jabbed into my side.

"Hurry up boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke. Harry quickly walked back into the kitchen and gave him the mail and sat down dropping a letter in my lap.

Huh? I got a letter? I've never gotten a letter before. Looking down it said.

Ms. E. Potter  
The Cupboard under the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

Wow this was strange…the envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment and the address was written in green ink yet there was no stamp. The writing on the front was beautiful so neat and old fashioned. I turn it over to see a wax seal with an 'H' on it.

_'Cool' _I open the envelop carefully to not harm the paper. As I open the letter I saw a seal at the top it had a lion in the top left, a snake in the top right, a badger in the lower left, and a eagle in the lower right. "Dad!" Dudley yelled "Dad, Harry and Elizabeth got something!" my eyes scanned over the name _'Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry…' _before it was snatched out of my hands the paper sliced into my hand giving me a small paper cut making me jump and shake my hand in pain "Hey!" I yell "That's mine!" Harry yells trying to snatch back his.

"Who'd be writing to you two?" he sneered shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. Hid face went red to green faster than a set of traffic lights! And it didn't stop there no, within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge. Ew.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasps.

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it but Uncle Vernon held them both high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and red the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint…she clutched her throat and made a chocking noise.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness…Vernon!" they stared at each other seeming to have forgotten that we all were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored oh no. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his stick. "I want to read that letter." He said loudly "I want to read it." Harry said furiously "As do I. It is our letters after all." I growl slightly.

"Get out all of you!" Croaked Uncle Vernon stuffing the letters back into its envelopes yet we didn't move. "I WANT MY LETTTER!" Harry shouted. "Let me see it!" Demanded Dudley. "Donnez-mao ma letter vous vieil home de la graisse!" **(Give me my letter you old fat man)**I shouted in French. I don't know how to explain it I've always been good at the language maybe it was because Aunt Petunia tried to teach Dudley one summer Uncle Vernon said it was a killer for the ladies.

But Dudley being Dudley ignored it and threw the books and tapes out so I took them and taught myself it was really fun. Anyway back at the subject at hand he had my letter and I wanted it back! "OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon and he took Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall while Aunt Petunia dragged me out by my ear. The door slammed behind us.

Harry and Dudley had a small furious fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door to floor. I press my ear to the door and could hear kind of fine.

"Vernon." Aunt Petunia spoke with a quivering voice. "Look at the address! How could they possibly know where they sleep? You don't think they're watching the house?" she seemed horribly scared but why? What were they talking about?

"Watching, spying, might as well be following us." Uncle Vernon muttered wildly. "But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want…" I could hear pacing "No." he said finally. "No we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer…yes that's the best…we wont do anything."

"But…"

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Let alone two. Didn't we swear when we took them in, we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?" What were they talking about what 'Dangerous Nonsense' I sighed and walked to my room and sat on the bed grabbing a journal and drawling the crest and writing under it the name of the school.

I was pretty good at art not the best but pretty good. When Harry came in he saw me drawling. When I was upset or had something on my mind I would write or drawl "The letter?" I nodded and wrote the Name I saw.

'Hogwarts a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' He seemed to be pissed "It's not fair. We get a letter and they take it from us!" I nodded and try to add more detail to the crest trying to make it look more like the one I saw on the letter.

"Did you get to read anything?" I hand him the journal "Hogwarts… I wonder what that is." I nodded "Well it's a school... I think…why did they do that?" I ask confused. He shrugged "I have no idea." It was quiet for a bit "Did you speak French earlier?" I blush "I guess I did." He chuckled at me and I giggle "That's pretty cool."

Later that night Uncle Vernon came to our Cupboard and visited us "Wheres our letters." Harry said the moment Uncle Vernon squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to us?"

"No one, it was addressed to you both by mistake." Uncle Vernon said shortly trying to hide something. "I have burned it." That made me mad "It wasn't a mistake!" I yell "It had our cupboard on it." I growl out. I gotta stop growling.

"SILENCE!" Uncle Vernon yelled sending a couple of spiders falling from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and forced his face into a smile. It looked painful. You could tell he was forcing because he has never smiled at us once. "Er…Yes Harry, Elizabeth…about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking…you're both really getting a bit big for it…we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."

"Why?" Harry asks squinting his eyes suspiciously "Don't ask questions!" snapped our Uncle "Take this stuff upstairs now."

The Dursely's house had four bedrooms. One for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors mostly Marge Uncle Vernon's sister, one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all his toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom.

It took us one trip to move everything we owned upstairs from the cupboard to this room. We still had to share a bed but that was fine I sit with Harry on the bed and look it everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched. Well don't worry books! I'll read you!

From downstairs I could hear Dudley bawling at his mom 'I don't want him in there…I need that room…make him get out!' I roll my eyes and scuffed "What a drama queen." I mutter making Harry laugh "You said it."

He lay down on the bed and stretched out. "I kind of wish we were back in the cupboard." He told me I nodded in agreement "With our letters?" he nodded "I hate that they did that to us." I sighed and lay down as well closing my eyes "Me too Harry…me too."

The next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He's screamed, whacked his father with his stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof and he still didn't have his room back. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.

When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon who seemed to be forcing himself to be nice to Harry made Dudley go and get the mail. He was banging thing with the stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive…"

I've never seen Uncle Vernon move so fast! He leapt from his seat and ran down the hall me and Harry right behind him. He had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him which was rather difficult with Harry hanging by his neck from behind.

I saw another one and dived bashing my fist into Dudley's face when he tried to grab it I had my letter in my grasp I ignore him hitting me with the stick and tried to run up the stiars only for Uncle Vernon to grab my ankle and make me trip dragging me back down and trying to snatch the letter out of vise like grip.

There was no way I was going to let him take my letter again! "It's mine!" he growled and pulled harder till it ripped in half sending us to the floor. "Is it by mistake this time! NO! Its mine and Harry's letters!" I yell glaring at the fat man.

I felt my head snap to the left by Aunt Petunia's hand "That's enough young lady!" she yelled. Uncle Vernon snatched the remaining half out of my hand "Go to your cupboard…I mean you bedroom." He wheezed to us. "Dudley…go…just go."

I walked up to my new bedroom grumbling to myself with Harry. "Someone knew we moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know we hadn't received our first letter. Surely that mean they'd try again…right?" he spoke to himself pacing back and forth "Maybe, they really us to get our letters…stupide gros homme." **(Stupid fat man) **

He faced me "Can't understand you." I shrugged "Stupid fat man." He laughed and nodded. "I got a plan." I smile "I'm all ears." He smiled and explained how he would set his alarm for 6 am he was going to wait for the post man on the corner of Privet Drive to get the letters for us first.

"Good plan." I wasn't going to wake up at 6 am but it was a good plan yet it didn't have any stamp on it…weird. I awoke to shouting from Uncle Vernon saying something about watch where you step? It went on for about an hour I yawn and hide my head under my pillow and fell into a half sleep I heard the door open and shuffling across the floor before Harry crawled back into bed. "Six letters came for us." I blink "Really?" I say sleep traced my voice.

"He ripped them up before I could say anything." I wrap my arm around Harry's waist and snuggle up into his chest yawning "That sucks." I mumble drifting back to sleep. He was so comfy! I know he's my brother but I like sleeping with he he's a great pillow at times.

Uncle Vernon stayed home that day boarding up the mail slot to prevent us from getting our letters. Friday came and there was 24 letters arrived for me and Harry! They were pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.

Uncle Vernon stayed home again, after burning all the letters he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up all the cracks around the front and back doors, so no one could go you. He was humming "Tiptoe Through the Tulips." As he worked and jumped at small noises.

On Saturday things began to get out of hand. Twenty four letters to harry were found in the house rolled up inside two dozen eggs while there was another Twenty four letters stuffed in the tissue box addressed to a Ms. E. Potter… hmm now who could that be? Oh that's right me!

"Who on earth wants to talk to you two this badly?" Dudley asks us in amazement. On Sunday Morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy. "No posts on Sundays." He reminded them cheerfully as he spread his marmalade on his newspapers. "No damn letters today."

Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught himself sharply on the back of the head. Next moment thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, Me and Harry lept out of our seats to catch one. I caught two!

I was so happy! I quickly shove them in my shirt that was tucked into my pants they wouldn't look for it there! "Out! Out!" Uncle Vernon seized us around the waist and threw us into the hall. When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. You could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.

"That does it." said Uncle Vernon trying to speak calm like but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. "I want all of you back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Pack some clothes. No arguments!"

He looked so mad with only half a mustache missing that no one argued back. Ten minutes later we had wretched our way through boarded up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the backseat.

It was awesome to see Uncle Vernon hit him around the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his Television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag. The idiot.

We drove and drove and drove. No one asked not even aunt Petunia dared to ask where we were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp tur and drive the opposite direction for a while. "Shake 'em off….shake 'em off." he would mutter whenever he did this. With all this happening I forgot about the letters in my shirt not to be found till later.

We didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.

Finally Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Me, Dudley, and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp musty sheets. Dudley snored but we stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering…

We ate stale breakfast and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. We just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to our table "Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Or a Ms. E. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."

She held up a letters so we could see the green ink address:

_Mr. H. Potter  
Room 17  
Railview Hotel  
Cokeworth_

_Ms. E. Potter  
Room 17  
Railview Hotel  
Cokeworth_

I watch as Harry made a grab for the letters but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared. "I'll take them." Uncle Vernon said standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.

"Wouldn't it be better to go home dear?" Aunt Petunai suggested timidly, a few hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. I close my eyes and take a small nap with Harry and Dudley hoping to have a nice dream again.

When I woke up Uncle Vernon was driving us in the middle of the forest. He got out looked around, shook his head, got back in the care and we went off again. The same thing happed in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge and at the top was a multilevel parking garage.

"Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" Dudley asks Aunt Petunia dully later. Uncle Vernon had locked us all in the car at the coast and disappeared. It had started to rain. Great drops of water beat on the roof of the car as Dudley sniveled. "It's Monday." He told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television." Dudley whined to his mother.

Monday…Tomorrow was my birthday. It's not like we would do anything I had somehow found money on the sidewalk and used it to buy Harry a gift it wasn't much just a silver toy soldier he used to say to me when we were younger that he would always protect me and that he would fight for us.

It made me think of him when I was looking through the stores I was terrified I didn't have enough. I only found 10 dollars and it said it cost twenty but somehow the machine jammed and the sales lady gave it to me for ten dollars. I was so happy and thanked her before running off and hiding it in our room.

I wanted to get Harry something because last year for our birthday Uncle Vernon gave us a coat hanger and a pair of old socks…doesn't exactly scream happy birthday does it. Uncle Vernon came back smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin, package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he's bought.

"Found the perfect place!" He said "Come on! Everyone out!" It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of a rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine.

"Store forecast for tonight!" Said uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"

The toothless old man came ambling up to them pointing, with a rather wicked grin at an old rowboat bobbling in the iron gray water below them. "I've already got us some rations." Said uncle Vernon "So all aboard!" it was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down our necks and a chilly wind whipped our faces. I felt Harry hold me to him like Aunt Petunia was doing to Dudley protecting her son. Harry was protecting me and I'm grateful to him.

After what seemed like hours we reached the rock where Uncle Vernon slipping and sliding led the way to the broken down house. The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.

Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and five banana's. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up. "Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.

I glare at him. This was all his fault! We wouldn't be here if he just let me and Harry have our letters! He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching us here in a storm to deliver mail.

As night fell the storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door.

Me and Harry were left to find the softest bit of floor we could find and curl up under the thin blanket.

The storm worsened as the night went on I couldn't sleep the floor was hurting my back and I was freezing the wetness of my clothes clung to my body making me shiver. It seems Harry was up too. I just remembered that I had an extra blanket in my bag I knew it would come in handy.

"Where you going?" he whispered I rush over to my backpack and pull out a blanket and rush back over wrapping it over us "How did you know we would need it?" I shrugged "I get cold." He smiled softly and pulled me to him I had also grabbed his present while I was there.

_'Five minutes till we're 11…'_

"Hey Harry?" he looked down at me "Yeah?" we were whispering not to wake up sleeping beauty over there. "I know we have five minutes to go but here." He looked at the small box in my hand and gave me a small smile "Lizzy you didn't have to…" I gave him a small smile "I wanted to."

He rolled onto his stomach with me and opened the small box to see the silver soldier rifle at the ready "I love it." I smile and kiss his cheek. There was a creak outside, I saw him put the toy back in his box before putting it in his pocket.

"Do you hear a funny crunching noise?" I whisper slightly scared "Maybe it's a rock falling into the sea?" I nodded though I know that wasn't it. "Happy Birthday Harry." He held my hand "Happy Birthday Lizzy."

BOOM!

The whole shack shivered as Harry and I sat upright, staring at the door someone was outside…knocking to come in.

**So I wonder who that could be! Ha! Like we don't know lol I hope I did a good job on this chapter and just to make things clean both Harry and Lizzy have the scars they just look a lot like their parents when they were kids well you know how Harry looks if you've seen the movie but Lizzy looks a lot like Lily when she was younger. Anyway please leave a review i love to get them love ya bye!**


	3. I'm a what?

**Harry and Elizabeth Potter and the Philosophers Stone**

**Disclaimer I don't own anyone but Lizzy **

**Chapter 3: I'm a what?**

**Lizzy's pov:**

BOOM!

They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly. There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands, now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.

"Who's there?" He shouted "I warn you, I'm armed!" There was a pause when smash! The door hit the floor with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.

I giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.

"Couldn't made us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…" he strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. "Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger. Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind Aunt Petunia who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.

The moment the door fell I was being held by Harry behind him protecting me in case anything happened. But I didn't fear him I felt an odd connection to this giant man. He had a friendly feel to him. "An'd here's Harry and Elizabeth!" Said the giant.

He knew us? I stare into those beetle eyes confused "Las' time I saw you two, you two were only babies." Said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad Harry, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes." He said looking Harry over.

"An' Elizabeth…yeh look so beautiful, yeh look just like yer mom." I smile but could hear Uncle Vernon make a funny rasping noise "I demand that you leave at once, this instant! You are breaking and entering!" He demamnded.

"Ah, shut up, Durslet, yeh great prune." Said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, and bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber. He finally threw it into the corner of the room. Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.

"Anyway…Harry, Elizabeth." He turned his back to the Dursleys "A very happy birthday to yeh both. Got summat fer yeh here…I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry took the box as got on my tippy toes and looked over his shoulder as he opened the box with trembling fingers.

Inside was a large, sticky Chocolate cake with Happy Birthday! Written in green icing. I look up at the giant and smile "Thank you." I smile brightly no one has ever made us a cake for our birthday! Harry I know meant to say thank you but couldn't help but ask "Who are you?" The giant man chuckled. "True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

He held out his enormous hand and shook my whole arm making me giggle slightly. "What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind." I look up and shrugged slightly.

His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; I couldn't see what he was doing but he drew back a second later and there was a roaring fire! I shiver slightly but enjoy the warmth that spread through the damp hut with a flickering light. It felt as if I were in a nice warm shower letting the warm water fall on my body.

Hagrid sat back down on the sofa (Which sagged under his weight) he began taking all sorts of things out of his pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea.

Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. No one spoke I cautiously started to get out from behind Harry and saw him poking the sausages "Don't touch anything he gives you Dudley." Uncle Vernon said sharply glaring at the man.

Hagrid chuckled darkly "Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursely, don't worry." He passed the sausages to me and Harry. I watched as Harry started to eat he was starving so was I but I couldn't help but say thanks for feeding us. "Don' mention it Elizabeth." I fidget and eat softly I really hated being called Elizabeth I'd rather be called Lizzy.

As I ate I couldn't help but savor the tastes of the amazing food. Oh my gosh it was so good "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are." Harry asks since no one else was going to talk. Hagrid took a gulp from his tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Call me Hagrid." He said "Everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts, yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

I was confused "Er…no." I shook my head no as well Hagrid seemed shocked I shifted slightly and felt something sharp poking my skin. "Sorry."

_"Sorry?" _Barked Hagrid turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. I hide behind Harry and look in my shirt to see the letters! "Harry…" he looked down at me "Yes?" I pull them out and stare at the letters in my hand "You got them!" He smiled widely "We'll look at them in a minute." He tells me I nodded in agreement.

"It's them who should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou't Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?" Hagrid asks desperately hoping we knew something.

"All of what?" I ask cocking my head

"ALL OF WHAT?" Hagrid's loud voice thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" He had lept to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. "Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at them "That this boy and this girl those two!...knows nothin' abou' …about ANYTHING?!"

I glance up at Harry who seemed to read my mind it was getting a bit too far. "We know some things." I got top marks in all my classes I was happy about it and I helped Harry a lot of times and we were passing so we do know some things.

"I can, you know, do math and stuff." Harry said "And I speak fluently in French." I say just as calm as Harry but Hagrid waved his hand and said "About our world, I mean your world. My world. Yer parents world."

"What world?" Hagrid looked as if he were to explode. "DURSLEY!" He boomed. Uncle Vernon who had gone very pail whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble."Hagrid stared widely at us "But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," he said "I mean, they're famous. You both are famous." I was shocked.

"Mom and dad were famous?" I ask Harry "Were they?" he asks Hagrid. "Yeh don't know…yeh don't know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing us with a bewildered stare. "Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally. Uncle Vernon's voice screamed throughout the room and I clutch onto Harry scared slightly fear that he would hurt us.

"STOP!" he commanded "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell them anything!" A braver man then Uncle Vernon would have ran away scared from the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage. "You never told them? Never told them what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from them all these years?"

"Kept what from us?" I ask eagerly "STOP! I FORBID YOU!" He yelled in a panic but why! Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror. "Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh." Said Hagrid "Harry…yer a wizard…and Elizabeth yer a witch." I felt my eyes widen in shock "I-I'm a w-what?"

"…A what?" Harry gasped. "A wizard an' witch, o' course," Hagrid said sitting back down on the sofa(which groaned and sank even lower) "An' a thumpin' good'un, Id say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, What else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."

We look down at the letters I pulled out of my shirt and read the emerald green writing that had changed to _'Ms. E. Potter, The Floor, Hut on the Rock, The Sea.' _I open the envelope and pull the letter and smile finally being able to read it.

**_'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwum, International Confed of Wizards)  
Dear Ms. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Your's sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress_**

Wait what?! They need my owl? I don't have an owl! It's the 31st now! "What does it mean, they await my owl?" Harry asks he saw me freaking out a bit "Cest pas juste! Sommes-nous trop tard?"**(That's not fair! Are we too late?)**

Harry was trying to calm me down "Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," Hagrind clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to know over a cart horse. And from yet another pocket inside his over coat he pulled an owl…A real, live, rather ruffled looking owl…a long quill and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry read upside down.

Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in it's beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this as normal as talking on the telephone.

I seemed to calm down slightly "Merci Harry." He gave off a small smile before nodding "Where was I?" said Hagrid but the moment Uncle Vernon still ashen faced but looking very angry moved into the firelight. "They're not going." He said.

Hagrid grunted "I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop them." He said smirking "Huh?" I ask "A what?" I cock my head to the left staring at Hagrid interested. "A muggle." Hagrid spoke "It's what we call nonmagic folk like thern. An' it's your bad luck you two grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to that rubbish." Uncle Vernon said "Swore we'd stamp it out of them! Wizard and Witch indeed!" I was shocked and felt my anger start to boil I'm not one to get angry and yell at people but they knew and never told us!

"You knew?" Harry said getting angry "You Knew I'm a…a wizard?" I couldn't hold back anymore "How could you keep that from us? That's apart of us!" she glared down at me "Knew!" she shrieked suddenly "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not know be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school- and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was…A freak! But for my Mother and Father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw in a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years. "Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you two, and of course I knew you both would be just the same, just as strange, just as abnormal, and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you two!"

I went pail "B-Blown u-up?" I ask softly my parents were blown up? "Blown up? You told us they died in a car crash!" I think back to when Harry was telling about when he tried to think of mom and dad "Green light." I whisper "CAR CRASH!" Roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry an' Elizabeth Potter not knowin' their own story when every kid in our world know their names!"

"Why Hagrid?" I ask "What happened?" Harry finished for me urgently. The anger faded from Hagrid's face he looked suddenly anxious. "I never expected this," he said in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble getting' hold of yeh both, how much yeh didn't know. Ah Harry, Elizabeth, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh…but someones gotta yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

He threw dirty looks at the Dursleys. "Well it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh, mind I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…" He sat down and stared into the fire for a few seconds and said "It begins, I suppose, with…with a person called…but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows…"

"Who?" Harry asks

"Well I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?" this time I asked.

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, Elizabeth, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See there was this wizard who went…bad. As bad as you could go, worse…worse than worse. His name was…" Hagrid gulped but no words came out.

"Maybe you could write it down so you don't have to say it." I suggested hoping it would make him feel better. "Nah, can't spell it. All right…Voldemort." Hagrid shuddered. "Don't make me say it again. Anyway, this-this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was getting' himself power, all right. Dark days guys. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with a strange wizards or witches….terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Cause, some stood up to him an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway."

He paused for a moment "Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know- Who never tried to get 'em on his side before…probably knew they were close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. Maybe Thought he could persuade 'em…maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You two was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' …an'…"

I felt my eyes start to water Hagrid was having a tough time I can understand he must have been friends with them Hagrid pulled out a very dirty handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn. "Sorry," He said. "But it's that sad…knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh coulndn't find…anyway…You-know-who killed 'em. An' then…an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing…he tried to kill you two as well. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh…took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even…but it didn't work on you two, an' he killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age…the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts…an' you was only a baby, an' you two lived."

I wince holding my head seeing a flash of green light flash before my eyes from a memory "Took yeh both from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…" this was hard on Hagrid having talked about our parents and having to relive the dark times.

"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped I guess he forgot he was there I just glared as I rubbed Hagrid's back slowly over the coat "Now you listen here." He snarled "I accept there's something strange about you two, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured…and as for this about your parents, well, they were weirdo's, no denying it, and the worlds better off without them in my opinion, asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types, just what I expected. Always knew they'd come to a sticky end-"

At that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said "I'm warning you, Dursley…I'm warning you…one more word." In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again.

Man his guy needs to just stay quiet and let Hagrid speak. So far Hagrid has been answering questions I've asked years ago that they wouldn't; I think I trust Hagrid more than anyone besides Harry. I trusted Harry's judgment more than anyone seeing as how I have trust issues and all. "That's better." Hagrid said breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa which this time sagged right to the floor.

"But what happened to Vol…sorry I mean you know who?" Harry asked "Good question, Harry. Dissapeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you two. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see…he was gettin' more an' more powerful…why'd he go? Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don't believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don~ reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on…I dunno what it was, no one does…but somethin' about you two stumped him, alright."

Hagrid looked at Harry then me with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes. I couldn't help but feel upset I mean sure it felt great to stop a dark wizard worst of them all but…it's hard to feel happy when you can't even remember it and your parents died because of it.

"Hagrid…I think you must have made a mistake. We can't possibly be a wizard." Harry spoke sadly but was shocked with me when Hagrid started to laugh "Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?" I glace at Aunt Petunia and remember turning her face blue with blue ink but I don't even know where the ink came from!

Harry looked at the fire thinking before facing Hagrid "See?" said Hagrid "Harry and Elizabeth Potter, not a witch and wizard…you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts." Yet as I know Uncle Vernon he was going to argue back in _'3…2…1…'_ and on cue "Haven't I told you they aren't going?" he hissed "They are going to Stonewall High and they will be grateful for it. I've read those letters and they need all sorts of rubbish. Spell books and wands and…"

"If they want ter go, a great muggle like you won't stop them." Growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's kids goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. They're name has been down ever since they were born. They are off ter the finest school in witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and they wont know themselves. They'll be with youngsters of their own sort, fer a change an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled…"

"I'M NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon. But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER," he thundered "INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME!" he brought his umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley. There was a flash of violent light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom howling in pain. When he turned his back on us I saw a curly pigs tail poking through a hole in his trousers.

Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them. Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard. "Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "But it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do." He cast a sideways look at us under his busy eyebrows.

"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm…er…not supposed ter do magic , strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff…one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job." Hagrid explained but I was confused.

"But Hagrid why aren't you supposed to do magic?" I ask "Oh well…I was at Hogwarts meself but I…er…got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Why were you expelled?" Harry asked next.

"It's getting' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly, "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that." He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry I saw as his arms sagged slightly from the weight. "You can kip under that." He said "Don't mind if it wriggles a bit, I think i still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."

I nodded and slowly sat on the ground where we were before. Harry laid next to me and wrapped the large coat and felt all nice and warm and soon fell asleep. "Night Harry, goodnight Hagrid." I say with a smile "Night Lizzy."

"Night Elizabeth." Hagrid's gruff voice spoke "Oh um Hagrid?" I ask sitting up slightly "Hmm?" I smile "Could you call me Lizzy? Elizabeth is too long." He chuckled and nodded "Sure thing Lizzy." I smile again and drifted off to sleep with Harry.

**Hey I finished the next chapter I won't be able to do these many chapters per week I got a new job so oh well bye everyone! Please review.**


	4. School Supplies!

**I'm back! Oh I also want to point out I'm trying not to make Lizzy a Mary Sue no way! I can't make anything happen until they are at school so DON'T CALL MY CHARACTER A MARY SUE! I WORK VERY HARD ON MY CHARACTERS TO MAKE SURE THEY AREN'T! The only reason Lizzy can speak French is because I speak French and I put a little bit of myself in my stories so deal with it all you haters! I'm going directly from the books on this no movies because the movies leave out important information and facts that didn't happen in the story line! So deal with it! Now that I got that out of my system I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer I don't own anyone but Lizzy **

**Chapter 4: School Supplies! **

I woke up all nice and warm but it was dark around me. I look around and see I'm on Harry's chest I didn't hear the storm blazing so it must have stopped sometime a while ago…wait was it still dark out? I let out a yawn as I cuddle into Harry's chest to get back to sleep.

My mind started to wander to last night _'Am I really a witch? It can't be true…can it?' _I hear a tapping noise and groan clutching onto Harry tighter clenching my eyes to go back to sleep. I sighed in peace but soon the tapping returned.

**_'Tap. Tap. Tap'_**

"All right," Harry mumbled "I'm getting up." He sat up and the darkness surrounding us suddenly went to a bright light I cringe in pain as the brightness blinded me. I look over and saw Hagrid the giant from last night was sleeping on the sofa snoring softly.

It wasn't a dream! I smile brightly staring at the man on the couch I am a witch! I watch Harry scramble to his feet rushing over to the window where an owl was rapping its claw a newspaper held in its beak. I watch as the owl flew in drop the newspaper on Hagrid's chest then flutter on the floor by me only to attack the coat.

"Don't do that." Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat. "Hagrid!" I yell loudly "There's an owl!" I say stupidly, it was just because I didn't know what else to say.

"Pay him." He grunted into the sofa "What?" Harry asks confused just like me we're supposed to pay him? "He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets." Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets! I groan and look through another one on one side while Harry looked through the other side. Keys,slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint mumbugs, teabags…finally! Harry pulled out a handful of strange looking coins.

"Give him five Knuts." A sleepy Hagrid said. "Whats Knuts?" I ask "The little bronze ones." I count out five little bronze coins and into the brown pouch tied to his leg. He hooted before flying out the open window.

Hagrid yawned loudly as he sat up and stretched. "Best be off, Harry, Lizzy, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school." I smile widely "Really? Yay! Come on Harry lets go!" I yell pushing him over to his stuff.

"W-wait! Lizzy calm down!" I pouted I loved getting school supplies when I could. "We haven't got any money, and you heard Uncle Vernon last night…he won't pay for us to go and learn magic." I frown and kick the wall "Stinkin Uncle Vernon ruining my good mood already."

I pouted crossing my arms Hagrid stood up and started to scratch his head "Don't worry about that, D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?" I look up at Hagrid "But if their house was destroyed…" I hear Harry start. "They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold…an' I wouldn' say no the a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."

I took a few and ate it slowly to not look like a pig in front of Hagrid "Wizards have banks?" I kept quiet to make sure I didn't say anything stupid that I would regret. "Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins." Harry dropped a bit of sausage he was holding. "Goblins?"

"Goblins! Cool I thought they were just mythical creatures." I ask scratching my head with the numbs of my fingers "Yeah…so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe…'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly.

"He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you gettin' things from Gringotts…knows he can trust me, see." I smile at him finishing the last of my breakfast "Got everythin'? Come on, then." We follow Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was clear and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. It looked beautiful today and I knew it was going to be a great day, just as the suns warm rays wrapped around me as if I was getting a hug.

"Hagrid…How did you get here?" Harry asks pulling me out of my thoughts "Flew." I was shocked he flew here! "You flew here?" I ask amazed. "Yeah…but we'll be back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh both."

I stepped in the old rickety boat wobbling ever so slightly I yelp flying in the air slightly as Hagrid stepped on. Hagrid caught me making me smile up at him "Thanks Hagrid!" I couldn't help but smile I was just in a bubbly mood. We settled down in the boat Hagrid's weight dipping into the water "Seems a shame ter row, though." He gave us a sideways look smirking slightly with that beard of his.

"If I was ter…er…speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?" I smile brightly at Hagrid "Of course not!" Harry was eager "Never!" I wanted desperately to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, and tapped it twice on the side of the boat and we sped off toward land.

I smile brightly it was so cool! I felt the water spray on my face damping my hair slightly but I really didn't care "Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" I hear Harry ask another question. I love that we're aloud to ask questions again and that Hagrid doesn't mind answering them for us.

"Spells, enchantments." Hagrid started to unfold his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the highest security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way…gringots is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."

I was shocked "They have dragons?" he nodded "Yeh, we 'ave a program where you can learn about 'em." I smile widely "Always want'd one meself." I smile "If you ever get one could I see him?" he patted my head laughing "'Course yeh can." I smile Harry nuddged me in my side making me look at him he nudged his head to the paper and I paled.

_'Crap! I'm probably bothering him from reading his paper.'_ I thought sadly "Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered turning the page. "There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. "'Course, they wanted Dumbledore fer Minister o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."

I thought about it for a moment "Well at least he's asking someone who knows what to do." Hagrid nodded with a slight chuckle "But what does the Ministry of Magic do?" I hear Harry ask I look up at Hagrid ready to learn "Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."

"Why?" I snap my fingers in realization "Oh I think I know! Because then everyone would to use magic and it would resort back to Salem Witch trials?" Hagrid shook his head "Close, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. We're best left alone."

The boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. I watch as Hagrid folded up his newspaper as we climbed out of the boat and up the steps onto the street. "Hagrid…" he looked down at me "Don't you get…i don't know nervous when people just stare you down?" I ask as another person stared at Hagrid in this little town to the train station.

"Nah." I nodded at his short replay well he started to point at things and saying loudly "See that? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?" I blush and run to catch up "Hagrid, did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?" he shrugged.

"Well, so they say. Crikey, I'd like a dragon." Harry was shocked "You'd like one?" I giggle he just had this conversation but now with the other twin. "Wanted one ever since I was a kid…here we go." We just reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid who didn't understand Muggle money as he called it gave the bills to Harry so he could buy us the tickets.

"So Hagrid people own dragons as pets?" he shook his head thinking "I'm not really sure Lizzy." I nodded smiling up at him "Um Hagrid?" he looked down at me I gave him a hug "Thank you for putting up with our constant questions." He hugged me back and I smiling even more. "It's no problem." I giggle and pull away when Harry came back with the tickets.

When we got on the train Hagrid got even more stares he took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent. "Still got yer letters?" he asked us as he continued to knit I nodded and pull out my letter "Good. There's a list there of everything yeh need." I unfolded the second piece of paper and read over the list.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM  
First year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (Black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch  
One Thousand magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT:  
Wand Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set  
Glass or Crystal Phials  
Telescope set  
Brass Scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_**

"Can we buy all this in London?" I ask confused honestly I think it would be hard to find. "If yeh know where to go," Said Hagrid I've never been to London before. Hagrid he seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the underground train and complained loudly that the seats were too small also that the train was too slow.

"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken down escalator that led up in the bustling road lined with shops. We didn't have to worry about getting around the crowds. Hagrid was so huge that crowds just parted ways. All I had to do was stick close behind him.

We passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if they sold magic related. It was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold underneath us? "This is it." Hagrid said coming to a halt making me walk into his back and lose my balance Harry caught me at the last second making me smile up at him.

"Thanks Harry!" I look up at the sign _'The Leaky Cauldron.' _It was tiny, grubby looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out I would have missed it. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all.

Was it charmed so that only witches and wizards could see it? Before I could ask I was pushed inside along with Harry into the dark pub. When inside I noticed it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top had was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when we walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid. They would wave and smile at him.

I watched the Bartender reach over for a glass saying "The usual, Hagrid?" but Hagrid shook his head "Can't, Tom. I'm on Hogwarts business." He said clapping his large hands on both our shoulders I felt my knees try to give out but I forced my body to stay standing. "Good lord…is this…can this be…?" he was staring at us. The entire pub went silent "Bless my soul," whispered Tom the old bartender. "Harry and Elizabeth Potter… what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed over to us and seized Harry's hand first then mine tears were in his eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. and Miss. Potter, welcome back." I wasn't sure what to say I glance around they all were staring at us next thing I know is people are rushing over and shaking our hands "Doris Crockford, Can't believe I'm meeting you two at last."

"So proud, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hands, I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Just can't tell you Diggles the name, Dedalus Diggle." Harry's eyes widen "I've seen you before!" I look at him more closely "Oh yeah! Now I remember him! You bowed to us once in shop." His hat fell off in his excitement "He remembers!" cried Dedalis Diggle, looking around at everyone "Did you hear that? He remembers me!" I shook his hands again and again. Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. "Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid called out "Harry, Lizzy, Professor Quirrel will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts." I smile up at him "Nice to meet you Professor." I held out my hand to shake he grasped onto my hand "P-P-Potters," he stammered before grasping Harry's hand "C-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you." Hmm that would get annoying but it wont be that bad hopefully. "What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" Harry asks smiling up at him.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts." He muttered as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-Not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" he laughed nervously "You;ll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

It took us ten minutes at the least to get away from all those people. At last Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble. "Must get on…lots ter buy." Doris Crockford shook my hand one last time before Hagrid led us through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trashcan and a few weeds. Hagrid grinnded down at us "Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you two was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh…mind you he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?" I ask slightly worried for my professor. "Oh , yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience… They say he met vampires in the black forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag…never been the same since. Scared of students, scared of his own subject now, where's me umbrella?" He asks himself.

I watch as Hagrid counted the bricks in the wall above the trash can. "Three up…two across." He muttered "Right stand back." he tapped the wall three times with the point of the umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered and wiggled in the middle, a small hole appeared and it grew wider and wider until it turned into an archway large enough for the three of us.

I was amazed staring at the stores "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Once we stepped through the archway I turned around to see it was gone! It was a solid wall again! The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons. All sizes, Coper, brass, pewter, silver, self stiring , collapsible, and a sign hanging over them.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one, but we gotta get yer money first." Hagrid told us I grab hold of Harry's hand as we walked because I was too absorbed to look at everything around me! It was incredible! The shops, the things outside them, the people, just everything. "Oh mon dieu Harry pouvez-vous croire que nous sommes ici?" **(Oh my gosh Harry can you believe we're here?) **

He smiled at me confusion in his eyes I smack my head "Sorry, I asked if you could believe we're here?" Harry only laughed and shook his head no "Not at all it's a dream come true." I smile brightly looking over to see Eeylops Owl Emporium looking over at all the owls that were amazingly pretty. There was a Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy.

We made it to Gringotts and I stare up the snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was… "Yeah, that's a goblin." Hagrid whispered as we walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter then me. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and long fingers and feet.

He bowed as we walked inside. Now we're facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with the words engraved upon the.

**_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._**

I stare up in shock wondering what all could be down there besides what Hagrid told me "Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it." I nodded walking in and staying quiet. A pair of goblins bowed us through the silver doors as we walked into the marble hall.

About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these I noticed as we made it to the counter.

"Morning," Hagrid said to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. and Ms. Potter's safe." Hagrid spoke I clutch onto the cuffs of my large shirt staring up at this goblin a fear spread through my body as I stare at him. I felt like a child scared of thunderstorms…_ 'Crap I'm afraid of thunder storms. Stupid!' _

"You have their key, sir?" he asked Hagrid I force the fear down and calm myself "Got it here somewhere," Hagrid said as he emptied his pockets on the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblins book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. I look over and watch many other wizards and witches enter those rooms while Harry watched a goblin weighing a pile of rubies.

"Got it!" Hagrid pulled out a tiny golden key as the goblin looked at it closely. "That seems to be in order." Hagrid pulled out a letter from inside his coat pocket and spoke "An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore." This seemed really important "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." The goblin read the letter carefully before nodding.

"Very well." He handed the letter back to Hagrid "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, we followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall. "Whats the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asks.

I was also interested but considering Hagrid said it like that means we can't know about that. "Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid in a mysterious way "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my jobs worth ter tell yeh that." I nodded understanding I wouldn't want anything to happen to Hagrid he's been so kind to me and Harry while others would get annoyed and leave us.

Griphook held the door open for us yet I was somewhat surprised to see a narrow stone passageway lit up with flaming tortes. It was steeply sloped downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor.

_'What are they for?' _my question was answered when a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward us. Harry and Hagrid were in the back while I sat next to Griphook. Hagrid wasn't kidding that you'd starve to death before you could escape. It was maze of tunnels! I got lost after the first three turns I bit my lip how were we supposed to get to our vault? Griphook wasn't steering.

We went down across a lake where there were Stalagmites and Stalactites. "I never know…whats the difference between Stalagmite and stalactite." Harry asks over the roar of winds "Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it, an' don't ask my questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick." I turn around my hair flying in my face but I saw a green looking Hagrid.

"Harry!" he looked over to me I hold my hair as best as I could so it didn't fly in someone's face. "stalagmites are the ones that grow from the ground." **(A/N: I ACTUALLY KNEW THAT! I mean I should since I'm a sophomore in college but I always remembered that for some reason anyway back to the story!)**

When we finally stopped Hagrid got out and leaned against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. "Feeling better that your out of the cart?" I ask he nodded and took a deep breath before smiling down at us.

Griphook unlocked the door and a gush of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared I was amazed my jaw dropped. "All yours." Hagrid told us it was incredible! There were mountains of gold coins, columns of silver, heaps of little bronze Knuts. To be honest I wasn't expecting much but this was over the top! If the dursleys would have known it would have been gone in a matter of seconds.

Hagrid gave us a small little pouch like the owl had where he helped us put money in "The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver sickles to a galleon and twenty nine Knuts to a sickle, it's easy enough. Right that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." I took two more Galleons just in case I would need it.

Hagrid faced Griphook "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?" the goblin walked back to the cart "One speed only." Hagrid started to turn green again. We all settled back in the cart and went deeper and were gathering speed. The air got colder and colder as we hurdled around tight corners I was afraid we would be falling off Harry was curious to look down but Hagrid pulled him back by the scarf of his neck.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole. "Stand back." Griphook ordered importantly he stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there." Said Griphook.

I cock my head to the side "So how often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" I ask "about once every ten years." My eyes widen at the nasty grin he gave us. I glance at Harry "Makes you really want to rob Gringotts doesn't it?" I ask sarcastically he nodded looking inside with me yet when the door was open it was basically empty. At a closer look there was a grubby little package wrapped up in a brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid walked in, picked it up, tucked it deep in one of his many pockets, and walked back out. I wonder what it was but knew better then to ask.

I felt bad for Hagrid he was green and holding back from throwing out the contents of his stomach after ever turn or hill we went down. Once we exited the bank Hagrid was looking better knowing he was out of that cart and wouldn't have to go back.

I was excited to go shopping! Well considering I've never been shopping but I knew Dudley would be supper jealous if he knew how much money me and Harry had. "Might as well get yer uniforms." Hagrid said nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen Harry, Lizzy, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick me up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts Carts." He still looked a bit sick.

"Sure thing Hagrid feel better." He nodded and left us as we walked inside Madam Malkin's shop just the two of us. I was nervous. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Hogwarts, dear?" she asked us just when Harry was going to speak. "Got the lot here…another young man is being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a plate, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood me on the one side of the boy while Harry on the other. I felt a long robe fall over my head and blush a bright red when I saw the boy staring at me when the lady started to pin me up while Madam Malkin was doing Harry.

"Hello," the boy said "Hogwarts too?" he asked us. "Yes." I nodded with Harry. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands." Said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

He was facing Harry then me "Do you have a broom?" I shake my head no "No." he smiled a dashing smile my way "That's alright you could always ride with me." did he just hit on me? "Play Quidditch at all?" he asks Harry sizing him up _'What the heck is Quidditch?' _ he smirked "I do. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" I felt bad for Harry but I was glad he wasn't talking to me. "No." he gave a blank look and shrugged "Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Hmm."

"I say, look at that man!" The boy suddenly said nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there grinning at me and Harry and was holding three Ice creams to show why he couldn't come in. "That's Hagrid." I smile "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I've heard of him. He's sort of a servant isn't he?" I glare at this boy "No he's the gamekeeper." He smiled at me a bright smile "Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage…lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." He started to laugh at that.

"Hey don't you think that was rude." I say annoyed. "No not really he's a poor disgrace to wizards." I felt my left eye start to twitch. "I think he's brilliant." Harry said making me smile at him the boy sneered "Do you? Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" I frown "They're dead." He said shortly "Oh, sorry." He faced me "What about you? Where's your parents?" I felt my eye twitch "Dead. He's my brother." I say nudging my head to Harry.

"I'm sorry." He frowned at me "But they were our kind, weren't they?" I scrunch my eyebrows together confused "If you mean they were a witch and wizard then yes." He nodded "I really don't think they should let the other sort in do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, Imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families, whats your surname anyway?"

But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said "That's you done, my dear." And I was happy he hopped down and turned and faced me "Well, I'll see you two at Hogwarts I suppose." He winked at me before leaving.

"Oh god." I whisper annoyed "Did he just wink at you?" harry was getting protective "I think so…ew." I mutter with a small gag feeling the sausage start to rise up my throat at the thought. That kid reminded me too much of Dudley with that arrogant manner and the way he bullied Hagrid. I wanted to hit him.

When we got finished I walked outside and got an ice cream from Hagrid "Thank you Hagrid." I smile up at him we ate in silence Hagrid bought us all chocolate and raspberry ice cream with chopped nuts! Yum! "Whats up?" Hagrid asks after a bit "Nothing." Harry lied I jab him in the side "Alright um Hagrid whats quidditch?"

"Blimey, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know. Not knowin' about Quidditch!" we were now shopping for parchment and ink "Don't make me feel worse," Hagrid had a confused look. He told Hagrid about the pate boy in Madam Malkin's "…and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in. And then he kept flirting with Lizzy!" He was frustrated at that. "Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd know who you two were…he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizarding folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh both. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles…look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"

I smile softly I wonder what my mom was like. "An' look at Lizzy she is a very beautiful girl, just like yer mum!" I smile and blush softly I'm glad I look like mom It lets me know what she looked like and I could be pretty just like her…no that was a lie my mom was beautiful I couldn't even compare to her beauty I really wish she was here so I could meet her.

"So what is Quidditch?" he asks brightening up again "It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like…like Soccer in the Muggle world…everyone follows Quidditch…played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls…sorta hard ter explain the rules." I nodded "So what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" I ask now "School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but…" harry sighed frowning "I bet I'm in Hufflepuff." He said gloomily. "Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin. Not a single witch or wizard who went bad wasn't in Slytherin. You- Know-Who was one." I was shocked "Vol- sorry, You- Know- Who was t Hogwarts?" Hagrid nodded.

"Years an' years ago." Hagrid spoke. "Hagrid what house was our parents in?" he smiled down at us "They were both in Gryffindor. Just like meself." I smile up at Hagrid now we were off to get our books. I was amazed at all these books "So many books!" I whisper to myself Harry smiled down at me I felt like I was in heaven I could just sit in a corner and read for hours on end.

The books were stacked to the ceiling, bound in leather the smell of new books ran through my nose and I sighed in content I found a book on a subject called Alchemy. I flip read the inside it was Nicholas Flamel and his teachings of Alchemy it was one of six! I bought it with my other school books for a bit of light reading and I'll buy the others if I like the first one.

Hagrid had to pull Harry away from this one book Bewitch your friends and befuddle your enemies with the latest revenges by Professor Vindictus Viridian. "I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley." Hagrid rolled his eyes he knew that "I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances, an' anyway yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."

I roll my eyes "Harry do you really need a solid Gold cauldron?" he smiled "Yeah." I cross my arms "Try to pick it up." He did so with a struggle "It's too heavy come on the list says Pewter." He sighed "Fine, fine." I smile and giggle slightly "Love you." He rolled his eyes smiling "Love you too." Hagrid got us a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope.

We visited the Apothercary which was fascinating enough to make up for it's horrible smell. A mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supple of basic potion ingredients for Harry and me, I looked around the store staring at all sorts of ingredients for potions.

Once outside I took a deep breath of fresh air before checking off my list to make sure I didn't need anything else. "Just yer wands left…a yeah, and I still haven't got yeh a birthday present." I felt myself blush "Hagrid you really don'…" I was cut off

"You don't have to…" Harry was cut off you see we said this together when Hagrid cut us off "I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animals. Not a toat, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at…an' I don't like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."

Twenty minutes later we left Eeylops Owl Empoium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel bright eyes. Harry was carrying a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. I had gotten a great horned owl. He was looking around excited. I smile down at him he was simply too cute.

I couldn't stop saying thank you to Hagrid this was an amazing birthday present I really didn't ever expect to get a present. I giggle at Harry he was stammering his thanks a lot and he was reminding me of Professor Quirrell. "Don' mention it," Hagrid said gruffly "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from the Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now…only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

I smile widely excited to get my wand. We walked inside it was somewhat tiny place empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. I was amazed looking over all these wands there was over thousands of wands "Good afternoon." said a soft voice. I jump slightly Harry and Hagrid must have jumped too because there was a loud crunching noise and Hagrid was quickly off the spindly chair.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons though the gloom of the shop "Hello." Harry said awkwardly. "Hi." I smile at the man "Ah yes," the man said "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you two soon Harry and Elizabeth Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mothers eyes Harry, Elizabeth you look just like your mother. It was only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice want for charm work."

I smile even more I wanted to know more about my mom. Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry "Your father on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well I say your father favored it…it's really the want that chooses the wizard, of course."

He moved over to me and got pretty close "And that's where…" I felt him touch my scar on my forehead and glance at Harry to see he had done the same to him. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands…well, if I'd know what that wand was going out into the world to do…"

He shook his head then spotted Hagrid. "Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid!" How nice to see you again…Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?" Hagrid nodded "It was, sir yes,"

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" Mr. Ollivander said suddenly stern. "Er…yes, they did, yes." Hagrid said shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces though." He added brightly. "But you don't use them?" Mr. Ollivander said sharply. "Oh, no, sit." Hagrid said quickly. I notice how he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.

_'His wand's pieces must be in that umbrella since they snapped it. I wish Hagrid could have finished school I wonder what happened though.' _I thought sadly. Mr Ollivander gave Hagrid a piercing look "Well; now…Mr. Potter let my see."

He pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" I scrunch my eyebrows together "Ew…well I'm right handed." Harry said confused just like myself. "Hold our your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around his head. As he measured he said "Every Ollivander wand has a core of powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quiet the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizards wand."

I cover my mouth to hold in a lough when the tape measure was measuring between his nostrils while Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do." He said and the tape measure flew over to me and fell to the floor in a heap on the floor. "Right then Mr. Potter try this one. Beechwood and Dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

I watch harry take the wand and wave it around a bit but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try…" Harry tried but he had hardly raised the wand when it too was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "No, no, here ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." Harry tried and tried.

I lean against the wall as the pile of wands grew higher than the chair. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere…I wonder, now…yes why not…unusual combination… holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches and a nice supple."

I watch as Harry waved the wand above his head and bring it down in a swishing motion and a stream of red and gold sparks shot through the end of the wand like a firework. I yelp and avoid one of the sparks came my way. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried. "Oh bravo! Yes, indeed, oh very good. Well, well, well…how curious…how very curious."

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in a brown paper still muttering "Curious…curious." Harry cocked his head to the side "Sorry, but whats curious?" Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the Phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather, just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother why, it's brother gave you and your sister that scar." I gasped.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember…I think I must expect great things from you Mr. Potter… after all, He- Who- Must- Not-Be-Named did great things…terrible, yes, but great." He explained while doing his measurements on me.

It took me several wands to find the one that fit for me. "Try this one Elizabeth Ten inches. Yew. Unicorn tail." I took the wand and took a deep breath swishing the wand around the air and felt my body grow warm light shimmered around the room and all the dust was gone. "Beautiful! The Unicorn tail is a wand that is best for the pure hearted. It chose you for a reason Miss Potter." I look down at the beautiful wand. It was a brown wand with white wrapping around it.

I smile at the old man "Thank you Mr. Ollivander." I say softly after paying seven gold Galleons for my wand. On the way home it was quiet everyone lost in their own thoughts well I was I was wondering what I was going to name my owl.

Hagrid tapped my shoulder "Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves." He said hagrid bought me and Harry a hamburger, we walked over and sat down on plastic seats to eat. Harry kept looking around "You alright Harry? Yer very quiet," I hear Hagrid say "Everyone thinks we're special," he finally said after a few moments "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander…but we don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol- sorry I mean, the night my parents died."

I frown harry was right Hagrid leaned across the table and behind that beard was a kind smile "Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough so will you Lizzy. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you two will be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always had. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts…I did…still do, 'smatter of fact."

I gave off a small smile Hagrid sure knew how to make me feel better and Harry too. Hagrid helped us onto the train to the Dursley's and handed Harry an envelope. "Yer ticket fer Hogwarts." He said "First o' September, Kings Cross, it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Durselys, send me a letter with yer owl, they'll know where to find me…see yeh soon Harry, Lizzy." I nodded and let a tear fall I was going to miss him. The doors closed and I turned around with harry to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight. I was shocked to see he was gone.

I smile and rub my eyes and wipe away the tear that fell and gave off a smile to Harry "What are you going to name her?" He smiled at me "I'm not sure what are you going to name him?" I shrugged with a smile "I have no idea but I know I love him already." He nodded in agreement I lean my head on Harry's shoulder.

"I miss him already." I whisper I really didn't want to leave Hagrid he was so nice to us and he treated us like we were normal and not freaks like the Dursleys. "We'll see him soon just think in a months' time we'll be on our way to Hogwarts." I smile and nodded falling into a light sleep as Harry looked out the window.

**So that's it! Chapter 4! Since I have a four day weekend I'll update chapter 5 sometime then I don't know when but I'll get working on it tomorrow Please leave a review and I hope you like the chapter I worked really hard on this chapter. :) **


	5. Platform 9 and three quarters here we go

**Thank you Animelover5008! So far you've just made me really happy with all your positive reviews! It's kind of my first Harry Potter fanfic that I actually want to finish I've tried others but they ended up not so good. Also I want to ask the guest who left me those two reviews 'Reality Check' If you don't like my story then why are you reading it? It's very confusing. When I don't like a story I stop reading it or I try to help the author out, you on the other hand just continue to read this story and tell me my character is a Mary Sue. I'm try very hard not to make Lizzy a Mary Sue but I guess I'm not doing a good job since you have to tell me every time you review. And thank you for saying that I am a Mary Sue because I put some parts of myself into the character. All I have to say is if you hate the story that much then don't read it. Thats all I have to say. I'm not going to stop writing this story because you don't like my character so deal with it. Anyway on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect Lizzy **

**Chapter 5: Platform 9 ¾ here we go!**

As soon as we got home Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon ignored us. I didn't mind I was tired. When we walked upstairs to our room I let my owl out of his cage and watch as he flew over headboard and looked out the window.

I truly did love my new owl he was so beautiful. Now I'll think of a name for him tomorrow, I yawn and got ready for bed. I crawl in the bed and instantly fell asleep.

_It was the dead of night, me and Harry were walking through this long corridor walking through this dungeon like scene I was in my Hogwarts uniform the corridor was completely deserted. We walked for what seemed like hours only to walk in and see a mirror. A man was standing in front of it looking deep within. _

_I don't recognize this man. He had short brown hair; he looked to be older maybe sixteen or seventeen? What was funny was this guy he was in a Hogwarts Uniform…Did he go to this school? I wasn't sure "Harry and Elizabeth Potter." He knew our names. My eyes widen slightly his voice was hoarse and low as if he hadn't spoken in years._

_I didn't speak only stare in wonder how did he know us? Oh wait famous. "Who are you?" I ask Harry was being silent which was somewhat strange. "Think my dear sweet girl, I'll give you one hint…who is the greatest wizard of all time?" I blink a few times the greatest wizard of all time? That had to be Dumbledore from what Hagrid has told me. _

_Who else was a great wizard? Think. Think. Think… my eyes widen as I stare this boy he couldn't be…no it's not possible he was dead! "Voldemort…" I whisper he nodded smirking up at us "Very smart girl Elizabeth." I didn't know how I should feel he killed my parents! _

_"You killed my parents and tried to kill me and my brother." I whisper feeling tears start to form. Voldemort raised his wand and my parents were there standing in the middle of the room. "M-Mom? D-Dad?" they smile and nodded._

_"You can see them again Elizabeth. You can have your family again." Voldemort tells me as I let a few tears fall "All you have to do is join me, there is no good and evil there is only power and those who are too week to use it." He explained._

_I shake my head I would never join the man who killed my parents if I did he would kill me I could never trust him. He's a murderer and I wanted nothing more than to kill him…but I'm not a killer. I could never kill someone I can't even hurt an animal! "Never!" he shook his head and Mom and Dad disappeared "Wrong answer." I saw a flash of green._

I woke up with a jolt. A few tears fell as I stare at the wall I was covered in a thin layer of sweat as I panted my chest heaved up and down to catch my breath. "It's alright…it was only a dream." Harry says rubbing my back sitting up with me. I must have woken him up.

I glance over at Harry my red hair fell in my eyes as I saw his worried eyes staring at me. "Want to talk about it?" I shake my head "I'm…I'm okay." He held me to him "It's alright Lizzy. I'm here I won't let anything happen to you." I hug him tightly I calmed down considerably and felt my eyes grow heavy. It was still dark out. The clock in the room said _3:15._

I sighed and close my eyes again falling into a light sleep I didn't have any other dreams but oh well. Our next month here at the Durselys it was actually not bad. They didn't even acknowledge our existence. Dudley would run out of the room afraid if me and Harry we're in the room. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon acted like we were invisible.

True it was an improvement I didn't have to deal with cleaning, cooking, or being bullied by the Dursleys but it did get depressing . I spent most of the summer reading my school books I was in love with my potion book along with the Alchemy one. When I wasn't reading one of those two books I read A history of magic. Harry and me both named our owls after someone from the book.

His snow owl was named Hedwig and I named mine Godric after the head of Gryffindor house. I grew to like Gryffindor house it made me think of Harry. He was a lot likely to be sorted into Gryffindor he was the bravest guy I knew and very protective over me which was one of my favorite things about him just knowing he cared about me made me happy.

It was nearing the last days in August and we still didn't have any idea on how to get to Kings Cross station tomorrow. "I'll ask Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia." I nodded biting my lip were they going to ignore him like before "Okay." I was worried but forced myself to calm down as I started to read my potion book I hear a scream and running knowing it must be Dudley again.

Harry walked in after a bit he was happy "All set." I smile brightly "So what are they going to do about Dudley's pig tail?" I ask slightly curious since we'll be gone I really was hoping Dudley would have that tail till next year when we got back.

"He's getting it removed tomorrow that's the only reason Uncle Vernon is taking us." I nodded oh okay. So around Five o'clock the next morning Harry woke me up from my sleep. I'm not a morning person I like to sleep but today I was excited! I was also nervous about the day. I had gotten up rushed into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, showered, and brushed my hair.

I was too excited for the day! After I got dressed I checked my trunk to make sure everything was in order. _'Alright lets see my robes, hat, protective gloves, my winter cloak, all my spell books and potion books, potion supplies, my wand, cauldron…yup! Everything seems to be in order!' _I nodded off my mental check list and smile

"Come on Godric hop in your cage." He nipped at my fingers shaking his head fluffing his feathers "I know you don't want to but once we get to school you wont have to be in it anymore." He hooted and flew on my shoulder nipping at my ear affectionately making me giggle. "All set?" I nodded smiling at my owl.

"You know he needs to be in his cage." I frown "I know but he doesn't like it in there." Two hours later we loaded our heavy trunks into the Dursleys car Hedwig and Godric were in the back with us I sat in the middle smiling at my owl now in his cage. I watched as Aunt Petunia talk to Dudley to get him in next to me. Godric didn't like Dudley I could already tell he ruffled his feathers and squinted his eyes glaring the entire car ride.

We reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped our trunks onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for us. I was shocked at how nice he was being until he stopped "Well, there you are. Platform nine...Platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

He was quiet right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the next to it, and in the middle nothing at all. "Have a good term," Uncle Vernon said with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. I watched them drive away. All of them were laughing.

"What are we going to do?" I hear Harry ask me I shrugged and noticed all the weird looks we were getting what with our owls. "Ask someone?" I suggested but to be perfectly honest I wasn't really sure. We walked around wondering what to do, we couldn't ask a guard because they wouldn't know what Hogwarts is, let I didn't even know what part of the country it was in.

I was about to panic due to the large clock saying we had ten minutes before the train leaves. "Calm down…calm down…Crap harry what are we going to do?" he seemed to be holding down his panic but I saw how worried he was. "I don't know maybe Hagrid forgot to tell us something." I bit my nails as a group of people passed.

"Packed with muggles, of course…" my eyes widen and I spun around. The woman who said that was slightly plump and was talking to four boys. Each one of them had flaming red hair and had cart like ours! My heart was hammering as I pushed my cart along with Harry after them.

They soon stopped and so did we but close enough to be able to hear them. "Now whats the platform number?" the boys mother said. "Nine and three quarters!" piped a small girl, she also had red hair she was holding her mothers hand "Mom can't I go…" she begged.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. Alright Percy, you go first." The oldest boy marched toward the platforms nine and ten, I was shocked to see that just before he made it to the dividing barrier between the two platforms he disappeared! Just walked into the wall.

"Alright Fred you next." The plump woman said "I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother?" the one boy said "Sorry, George dear." The read head smiled "Only Joking, I am Fred." I giggle slightly he faced me and smiled his twin called after him and they two were gone.

"Excuse me." I call out to the red headed woman walking over Harry close behind "Hello dears, first time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too." She pointed to the last red head boy he was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet and a large nose. "Yes." Harry said "The thing is…the thing is, we don't know how to…" Harry seemed embarrassed.

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly Harry nodded with a faint blush "Not to worry, all you have to do it walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a big of a run if you're nervous. Go on before Ron."

I nodded "Er…okay." He nodded "Good luck." I say with a smile he nodded and pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier he seemed scared as he made a run next thing I know he's gone. I smile up at the lady "Thank you for the help." She smiled down at me and I ran at the wall thanking the heavens that I didn't crash and make a food out of myself.

I saw Harry staring at the magnificent train it was a scarlet steam engine. It was packed with people a sign over head said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. I jump into Harry's arms excited "We did it!" he smiled and spun me around before letting me touch the ground.

We walked around until we found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Harry put Hedwig in first then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. I put Godric in and gave him a smile "See you at school." He hooted I grab my trunk trying to drag it but oh my gosh it was heavy! I barely made it an inch when one of the red head twins from before came over to us "Need a hand?" I nodded struggling.

"Yes please." The red head called over his twin "Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" Fred came over and helped me while George I think his name was is over helping Harry. Finally we both got our trunks in a corner compartment.

"Thank you!" I said panting slightly Harry nodded "Thanks." I watch as Harry pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes "Whats that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar. The other said Fred I think was at my side holding my face as he pushed away my bangs to see my scar. "Blimey!" He said "Are you?"

"He is." George said "aren't you?" he added "What?" I ask simultaneously with Harry. "Harry and Elizabeth Potter." They chorused. "Oh them." Harry said "I mean, yes, we are." They gawked at us I blush a bright red I felt like I was a science project gone wrong.

I hid behind my hair and was relieved when we hear "Fred? George? Are you there?" It was there mom "Coming mom." With one last look they hopped off the train and ran to their mother. I sat down on one side while Harry sat on the other. I was watching the red haired family and listened to their conversation. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron you've got something on your nose." The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose. "Mom…geroff!" he wiggled free. "Aaah, his ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" One of the twins teased "Shut up." Ron said blushing and glaring at his brothers.

"Where's Percy?" Their mother asked "He's coming now." The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had changed into his black Hogwarts robes and had a nice shiny silver badge on his chest with a P on it. I had to focus really hard but I was able to find it.

"Can't stay long, mother." He said "I'm up front, the perfects have got two compartments to themselves..." one of the twins cut him off "Oh, are you a perfect Percy?" the one said with an air of surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it." The other said. "Once…"

"Or twice…"

"A minute…"

"All summer…"

"Oh shut up," said Percy the perfect. "How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" one of the twins asked. "Because he's a perfect." Their mother said fondly "All right, dear, well, have a good term…send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. She then turned to the twins. "Now, you two…this year you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've blown up a toilet or…"

They cut her off "Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." The one said "Great idea though, thanks mom. "It's not funny. And look after Ron." From what I could see she cared deeply for her children like any mother would. "Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up." said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it. "Hey mom guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" I glance over at Harry who was leaning back not to be seen. "You know that black haired boy and the red head who was near us in the station? Know who they are?"

"Who?"

"Harry and Elizabeth Potter!" I hear the little girls squeal "Oh, mom can I go on the train and meet them, Mom please!" she sighed "You've already seen them Ginny, and the poor dears aren't something you goggle at in a zoo. Are they really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw their scars. Elizabeth has it over her left eye Harry has his over his right." Oh and Elizabeth his really soft skin." I blush a bright red "Fred! You didn't!" their mother screeched "I couldn't help it I wanted to see if it was true that they both have the scars! She didn't seem fazed by it at all!" I blush even more Harry started to laugh at me.

"Shut up Harry." I crack a smile "Poor dears, no wonder they were all alone, I wondered. They were ever so polite when they asked how to get onto the platform." I smile softly she was so kind I could already tell. "Never mind that, do you think they remember what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother became very stern. "I forbid you to ask them, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though they need reminding of that on their first day at school." Fred sighed "Alright, keep your hair on." The trains whistle sounded. "Hurry up!" Their mother said and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them goodbye and their younger sister began to cry. "Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"George!"

"Only joking, mom." The train began to move I watch as the mother waved along with the sister half laughing half crying running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed. I didn't know I was crying until Harry was sitting next to me holding me "Whats wrong?" I blink a few times "I-I don't know?"

In all reality I was wondering what it would be like if Mom and Dad were still alive and what it would be like when we left. Just watching all these kids waving to their parents saying they'll miss them and owl them when they get there. It made me envious because they were lucky to have parents who cared about them, loved them, were there to kiss them good night, tell them stories, just being there raising them.

I wouldn't have cared if Mom and Dad were muggles I just wish I could have known them better. I wipe my eyes free of tears and blink a few times "You sure you're alright?" I nodded and gave him a smile. He nodded and went back to his seat as I pulled out my potions book.

"You really like that book huh?" I look up smiling and nodding "Yeah I've read it about three times already!" he laughed "I already know you're going to pass Potions." I giggle with a smile The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest red head boy came in "Anyone sitting there?" He asked sitting to any of the seats "Everywhere else is full."

I gave him a smile "Nope go right ahead. Would you like the window seat?" I ask getting up "er…" I gave off a smile before sitting next to Harry and throwing my legs onto his "It's no problem now I can do this." Harry rolled his eyes at me a small smile on his face. "Thank you." I nodded and went back to reading my book.

I glance up and notice he still had that black mark on his nose. The compartment door opened again it, I glance up and saw it was the twins from before. "Hey, Ron." I think it was George who said that. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train…Lee Jordan's got a giant Tarantula down there."

"Right." Ron mumbled "Harry, Elizabeth." Fred said I think I need to study them a little more to figure out who was who. "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron our brother. See you later then…Oh and Elizabeth?" I glance back up to see Fred and George give me a dashing smile "Hope you get into Gryffindor." I was confused but nodded "Okay…bye." I say softly the compartment door shut behind them. "Are you really Harry and Elizabeth Potter?" Ron blurted out. Harry nodded "Oh…well I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes." Ron said "And have you two really got…you know…" he motioned to his forehead.

I nodded and brush my bangs behind my ear showing off my scar. "So that's where You-Know-Who…" he started "Yes…but I can't remember anything." I nodded "Me either." I spoke with a shrug. "Nothing?" Ron said eagerly "Well I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else. What do you remember Lizzy?" I hear Harry ask me.

Memories of my nightmare flashed behind my eyes I shake my head "Nothing." Ron seemed amazed and just stared at us. "Wow." He blushed and looked out the window after a bit. "Are all your family wizards?" Harry asked he was interested in Ron just as much as he was us. I smile at them. _'Harry's got a friend!' _

"Er…yes I think so, I think mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talked about him." Harry smiled "So you must know loads of Magic already." I cock my head to the side staring at Ron he must be one of those old wizarding families the boy from Diagon Ally was talking about. "I heard you went to live with the muggles. What are they life?"

I scrunch my nose up "Horrible, not all of them. Our aunt and Uncle and cousin are though." I explain "Wish we had a three wizard brothers." I giggle and nodded "Five." He seemed to look gloomy. "I'm sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left. Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's perfect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new either, with five brothers. I've got Bills old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

I watch as Ron reached inside his jacket and pull out a fat gray rat which was asleep. "His names Scabbers but he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a perfect but they couldn't aff…I mean I got Scabbers instead."

Rons ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out the window. "Hey Scabbers is pretty cute and if you ask me it's not so bad getting hammy downs I get them all the time with my Cousins clothes." Harry nodded and gave off a small smile.

"Us growing up we didn't have a lot, it was just me and Lizzy our cousin Dudley got everything, we wear Dudley's old clothes we've never even gotten a proper present." I nodded "What was it last year? A coat hanger and socks?" I ask he nodded "Dudley is a spoiled brat who had two bedrooms for the longest time while me and Harry had to share a broom closet basically." Ron seemed to cheer up a bit "And until Hagrid told us, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort." Ron gasped.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"You said you-Know-Who's name!" I was confused "You mean Voldemort?" I ask Ron gasped again he seemed shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought, you two of all people…" Harry cut him off "I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name. I just never knew you shouldn't." I nodded "See what we mean? We've got loads to learn."

"I bet I'm the worst in the class." I gasp and smack Harry's shoulder. "Harry Potter!" I scolded "You're not going to be the worst! Muggle born kids are sent to Hogwarts too they probably think they'll be bad too." Ron nodded smiling "there are loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."

I smile at Ron "Besides if your failing then so will I! I mean I'm just as lost and confused as you are when it comes to magic." He rolled his eyes "Come on yeah right you've been studying nonstop ever since you got those books."

I shrugged "Only potions and Alchemy." He faced me "You're the smart one in school." I shrugged smiling "So are you. You just have a harder time paying attention then I do. Besides I'll help you out as much as I can." He nodded smiling.

We had been talking for about an hour as the trained carried us out of London, we were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. The boys were watching the fields as I read my book I was already on chapter two by the time there was a great clattering outside the corridor and a smiling dimpled woman slid back our door. "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry jumped up and bought a little bit of everything I gave him some of my money and he paid it with eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. I watch Harry bring it all in and empty it on an empty seat in between us. I felt my mouth water and my stomach start to growl it wasn't loud thank god but I was starving.

"Hungry are you?" He nodded "Starving." I stole Harry's pumpkin Pastry off his lap and took a bite enjoying the flavors roll on my tongue. Ron took out the lumpy package and proceeded to unwrap it to show four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart. "She always forgets I don't like corned beef." I smile "Swap you for one of these." I say holding out a pastry. "Go on." Harry encouraged. "You don't want this, it's all dry. She hasn't got much time." Ron added quickly "You know with five of us."

I laugh "Just take one Ron there's plenty for all of us." I say smiling. We had a grand time talking, sharing, and eating our way through all the pastries, cakes, and candies. "What are these?" Harry asks holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They aren't real frogs are they?" I ask slightly grossed out at the fact that people eat real frogs.

"No, but see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa." Ron said I was confused "What?" Ron smacked his head slightly "Oh, of course, you wouldn't know. Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know to collect famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

I was eating a liquorish wand as Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and pick up the card. "So this is Dumbledore!" I lean over and look at the man with half mooned glasses, a long crooked nose, flowing silver hair, and mustache.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" Ron asks "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa." I nodded staring at the card "Thanks." I read over his shoulder **_'Albus Dumbledore, currently headmaster of Hogwarts, considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of Dragon blood, and his work on Alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.'_**

"Hey I've heard of him! He's in my Alchemy book he talks about how to create things and something about this stone that can help Alchemists do a type of magic without a transmutation circle." I explain smiling "Oh cool!" Harry turned the card over and I was shocked to see that Dumbledore had disappeared "he's gone!"

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day, he'll be back. No I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her…You want it? You can start collecting." Ron was staring at the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. "Help yourself…but you know, the muggle world, people just stay put in photos." Ron seemed shocked "Do they? What, they don't move at all? Weird!" he sounded amazed.

Harry was enjoying his new collection of wizard cards while I looked over this bag called Berty Bot's every Flavor bean. "You want to be careful with those." Ron warned "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor. You know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George recons he had a booger flavored one once.

Ron looked over a bean carefully before getting a gross face "Blegh! See? …spouts." I laughed had fun playing with the boys my book aside as we tried every flavor I got toothpaste, earwax, Salt, Chili pepper, dog food, the worst one I got was Vomit. I spit it out immediately and started to wipe my tongue on my shirt "Water?" I nodded and took it swishing it around my mouth before spitting it out the window.

"What one did you get?" I gagged "Vomit." They scrunched up their noses "Ewww." I nodded there was a knock on the door and the door opened at the round faced boy from earlier "Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" I shook my head "Sorry I haven't seen him."

He wailed "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" I frown and gave him a small smile "He'll turn up." I say softly he sighed "Yes, well if you see him…" I gave him a small smile "We'll find you and give him back. I'm sure he's around here somewhere." He nodded and left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered, if I brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you I brought Scabbers so I can't talk." The rat still snooze on Rons lap. "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference." Ron said in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"

He rummaged around his trunk and pulled out a worn down wand it was chipped in places and glistened at the tip. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway." The door opened again it was the boy again but he had a girl with him this time. "has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She said. She had a bossy sort of voice which wasn't always a bad thing, lots of busy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We're already told him we haven't seen it." Ron said but the girl wasn't listening she was looking at the wan in his hand. "Oh, your doing magic? Lets see it then." She sat down next to Ron who was taken back. "Er…Alright." he cleared his throat. "Sunshine, Daises, butter mellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He waved his wand but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"How can he just sleep through that?" I ask astonished that the rat wasn't moving "Are you sure that's a real spell?" The girl asked "Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased of course, I mean it's the best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard. I've learned all out course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger by the way who are you?" she talked really fast.

"Who else do we know who memorized her course books?" Harry teased me Ron laughed. "Hey! I only got potions down!" I held my hands up "I'm Ron Weasley." I smile at the girl "I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzy and this is my twin." I say pointing to Harry. "Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" Hermione said "I know all about you two, of course I got a few extra books." I smile at her so did I! "For background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." I was shocked.

"We are?" Harry asks feeling dazed slightly. "Could I borrow them?" I ask with a smile she nodded excitedly "Of course! If it were me I'd have found our everything I could." I could already tell I liked this girl "Is that our Potions book?" she asks me I blush slightly "Yeah it's my fourth time reading it. I'm also ready an intro to Alchemy." She was shocked.

"Really? Wow they don't even teach Alchemy at the school!" I nodded with a smile "I love the subject I really can't wait for our first day of classes or to get to the school." She smiled brightly "Me either!" I saw Harry staring at me with a smile. "Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know. I expect we'll be there soon." I nodded.

"Good look finding your toad Neville." I say with a smile they left together to search for the toad. "Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it." Ron said as he threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell. George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud." I gave him a small smile. "You got a long quite well with that girl Lizzy."

I laugh at him "Well you got along quite well at the start when you first met Ron." I countered he smiled "Not even our first day of school and we already made a friend." I say with a smile "So what house are your brothers in?" Harry asked Ron. "Gryffindor. Mom and Dad were in it too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad but imagine if they put me in Slytherin." I gave him a half smile "That's the house Vol… I mean You-Know-Who was in?" Ron nodded as he flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"Hey I think the end of Scabbers whiskers are a bit lighter." Harry said trying to make Ron feel better and get his mind off the houses. "So what do your brothers do now that they've left anyway?" I ask "Charlies in Romania studying Dragons and Bills in Africa doing something for Gringotts." I was shocked "Did you hear about Gringotts? Its been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles. Someone tried to rob a high security vault." I cock my head to the side.

"What happened to them?" I ask confused "Nothing, that's why its such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get around Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's whats odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

"Wait couldn't the guy still be in the bank? When we went there I got lost after the first few turns! No one is that smart to know how to get around Gringotts…right?" I ask confused he shook his head "They weren't there though."

I frown and bit my lip maybe it had to deal with that dream I had earlier that month. "Whats your Quidditch team?" Ron asked us. "Er… I don't know any." Harry confessed. I nodded blushing slightly "What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world!" I smile learning about the sport. I wasn't much of a sport person but I really want to see a game now! Half way through Ron's explanation the door opened but it wasn't Neville or Hermione. No. It was three new guys.

I recognized the one in the middle easily it was that prat from Diagon Alley. "Is it true?" he said "They're saying all down the train that Harry and Elizabeth Potter's in this Compartment. So it's you two is it?" the two boys beside the one boy were somewhat fat and looked really mean I bit my lip clutching onto Harry's shirt sleeve scared. "Yes."

I hated feeling scared but it looked like they were going to hurt you if you insulted them or said something wrong they reminded me of Dudley's friends. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle." The pale boy said carelessly noticing our stares I felt the pale boy take my hand into his and bring it to his lips placing a chaste kiss on the top of my hand. "And my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

I bit my lip trying to pull my hand back but he had a tight grip Ron gave a cough which could have been hiding a snicker. Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Think my names funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

I glare at him he has no right to act that way to him! He faced Harry "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

I finally pull my hand free and watch as he holds his hand out to Harry for a shake. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself thanks." He said coolly pulling me behind him. Draco didn't go red but his cheeks did go a slight pink tinge "I'd be careful if I were you Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasley's and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

I snapped. I step out from behind Harry and gave Draco a blank stare before I smack him with as much strength I could muster. They stare at me shocked. "Comment osez-vous parler de mes parents comme ça et à mon frère. Et encore moins parler de cette façon sur Ron et sa famille! Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de catte façon." **(How dare you talk like that about my parents and my brother. Let alone talk that way about Ron and his family! You have no right to talk that way!) **Harry stared at me shocked along with Ron and well everyone. "She speaks French?" Ron whispered Harry nodded.

"Any idea what she said?" he shook his head "Not a clue." They whisper to each other I didn't care I was glaring at Malfoy "Je ne parlerais pas de cette façon à moi si je devais vous princesse." **(I would not talk that way to me if I were you princess.) **I held my ground even though I was scared. "Je n'ai pas peur de vous." **(I'm not afraid of you.)**

"Bon, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez. J'ai des plans pour nous." **(Good, I wouldn't want you to be. I have plans for us.) **I felt my eye twitch "Il est et ne sera jamais un de nous Malfoy." **(There is and never will be an us Malfoy.) **he only smirked "Like I was saying I'd be a bit politer if I were you." Harry stood up with Ron.

"Are you threatening my sister?" Harry was getting protective Draco only smirked and smirked down at me my glare never leaving my face "Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered. "Unless you get out now." Harry pushed me behind he. I know how he gets he tries to protect me from getting hurt like any brother does.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron yet Ron leapt forward though ron so much as toughed Goyle, the fat boy let out a horrible yell. I smile watching Scabbers the rat hang off his finger, his sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyles knuckle.

Malfoy and Crabbe backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers around and around, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off I caught him before he hit the window all three of the boys disappeared at once.

I look over Scabbers to make sure he was okay "You did an amazing job Scabbers." I praise soon Hermione ran in "What has been going on? She said as she looked over all the sweets on the floor. Scabbers fell back asleep in my hands.

Ron took Scabbers back and was talking to Harry as I walked over to Hermione "Just some prat and his annoying friends came in and insulted my family along with Ron's. Scabbers bit the one kids finger." I explain. She nodded "Oh you still need to put your robes on we're almost at school." I nodded.

"Would you mind showing me to the girls room I can't change with those two." She nodded I got my robes out of my trunk and walk with Hermione. "Any luck finding Neville's toad?" she shook her head "No we've looked everywhere and that toad has simply disappeared." I gave her a small smile.

"Well I bet he'll turn up when we get to school." She nodded "Elizabeth what's your family like? I heard you live in the muggle world like me." I gave her shrug "Eh I can't complain too much my family hates me and Harry they treat us like dirt always have. We've been stuck on Privet Drive to 11 years." She gasped.

"I live not even four blocks away!" I was shocked "Really? Wow! I never thought I would meet someone who lived by me. Why haven't I seen you before?" I ask her. "My parents had me in a boarding school as a child but there was this one boy I had run into every now and then. What was his name…it began with a D…Ah Dudley! He would always follow me around with a group of his friends calling me names. My parents didn't want me going to school with someone like him."

I frown "Oh my gosh! Dudley is my cousin. I'm sorry the way he treated you." She faced me shocked "I'm sorry you have to live with him." I laugh with her. We walk inside and I got to changing into my robes. Once I exited I was nervous "We will be reaching Hogwarts in Five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately." The voice said over the loud speakers.

I felt the butterflies flutter in my stomach "Nervous?" I gave a small smile and nodded "A little. I just hope I can be a good witch." She smiled at me "Don't worry, you will be." I smile we returned to my cabin where I grabbed my books. Hermione and I exited the train walking on the dark platform. The night was somewhat cold but it felt nice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Harry?" I turned around and smile widely it was Hagrid! Me and Hermione ran over to him and I gave him a hug "Hagrid! It's so good to see you again!" he laughed "C'mon, follow me, anymore firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling we all followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep narrow path. It was dark on either side of us was a large patch of trees maybe.

I could hear Neville sniffling once or twice I look around and see or rather hear a croak "Is that Neville's toad?" I whisper to Hermione she nodded and picked him up we rush over to Neville who was just delighted to see his toad again. "Trevor! Oh thank you!" I smile at him glad to see him happy.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." Hagrid called over his shoulder "Jus' round this bend here." There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, it's windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. In our boat it was Harry, Ron, Hermione, and myself "Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted, hagrid had a boat to himself "Right then…FORWARD!" after he said this the boats moved off all at once! Gliding across the lake which was as smooth as glass. I stare at the castle and thought how beautiful it was just thinking I was going to live there for an entire year! It would be amazing hopefully I would be able to explore one day. Oh I couldn't wait to go to the library! I wanted to read more books on magic.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as the first of the boats reached the cliff. We all bent our heads and the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We went through a dark tunnel which seemed to take us under the castle.

"We climbed up the passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge oak front door. "Everyone here?" Hagrid asked before knocking three times on the castle door.

This was it! I bit my lip and felt my stomach knot up inside as I waited for what was to come next.

**Chapter 5 is done! So Draco has a thing for Lizzy now does he? And what was with Fred? Do you think that could lead somewhere? Also who knew Draco could speak French! Well of course he can he lives in a pureblood family and I'm sure some of his family is French so I'm just gonna role with that. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can before I have to go back to work belgh oh well money's money. Later everyone! **


	6. Sorting

**Chapter 6: Sorting **

The butterflies in my stomach exploded as they ran through my body. I watch the doors swing open at once. I stare up at the tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes stood in front of us she had a very stern face, she wasn't someone to cross you could tell.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said. "Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. I gasped in amazement the entrance hall was so big! You could fit the Dursely's house in it! The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like in Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, the magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

We all followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. There were hundreds of voices in the hall. The other students were already inside I guess, Professor McGonagall showed us all into a small empty chamber. We all crowded in standing rather close together than we would usually have done. Malfoy was behind me making me nervous and annoyed at the same time. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She started off.

"The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

I thought it over and nodded _'I guess I can't go exploring that much but maybe I could one day. This castle is huge and amazingly beautiful they can't expect us to come right back to our dormitories after classes?' _I thought to myself.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

_'Seems reasonable I guess.'_ I glance up and saw her start again "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak (Which was fastened under his left ear) and Ron's smudged nose.

I glance down at myself to make sure I looked alright I glance over to Harry after a bit who was trying to flatten his hair. "I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." Professor McGonagall said before she left the chamber.

"Hey Hermione? How do they sort us into our houses?" she thought it over "Hmm I think they do a sort of test but I should know this I remember in one of my books they talked about how they are sorted but only briefly."

I nodded thinking to myself "I've tried loads of spells and they all worked nicely for me." Hermione whispered to me I nodded and bit my lip "Sommes nous peur Elizabeth?" Draco whispered in my ear making me shiver slightly with a jump.

I turn around and glare at him "No I'm not scared Malfoy." I hissed whispering I huff and turn around again I smile to myself hearing a small smack my hair must have hit him in the face. "You speak French?" I nodded with a shrug "I picked up on it. My cousin was supposed to learn it but he hated the subject funny he got all the books and all the instructions and the tutor but he never used them so I took it." I explain smiling to myself.

I hear a group of kids scream making me jump and turn around "What the…?" I stare wide eyed at the ghosts that had just floated through the back all. They were all talking to each other more like arguing not even paying attention to us first years.

"Forgive and forget, I say we ought to give him a second chance." The fat little monk one tried "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name you know, he's not really even a ghost…I say what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had noticed us. No one answered too stunned I suppose.

"New students!" said the far Friar smiling around them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?" a few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall returned. One by one the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line." She told us. "And follow me." I quickly jump into line I was behind a small boy with spikey brown hair. I couldn't see much but Hermione was behind me as we walked out of the small chamber, back across the hall and through the pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

And boy was it Great! The hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led us to the front only to stop so the entire school could see us. The teachers were behind us, while hundreds of faces were staring at us they looked pale in the lanterns light.

I blush a bright red and stare up at the ceiling which didn't look like a ceiling at all, it looked like the night sky stars twinkling down at all of us. I notice Harry was as well "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts A History." I nodded amazed at Hermione's fact.

It was really hard to think it was indeed the ceiling was there, I keep being amazed even more. Harry nudged me to go back to looking forward, Professor McGonagall had placed a four legged stool and a pointed wizard hat on top. The hat was patched, frayed, and extremely dirty. I jumped back slightly when the hat ripped near the brim wide enough like a mouth and started to sing!

Hats don't sing!

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave heart,  
Their darling, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindor's apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuff's are true and unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw.  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (Though I have none)  
For I'm the Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quiet still again. "So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

I cover my mouth to hold in a giggle I was liking Fred even more he was the jokester sort of feel toward him. How he liked to mess with his brother and what not. I wish we didn't have to try the hat on in front of everyone I bit my nails as Professor McGonagall walked up with a roll of long parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said "Abbott Hannah!" A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes and sat down. After a moment of silence the hat screamed "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. "Bones, Susan!" not even a second later "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted again, Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. "Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" the table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. "Brocklehurst, Mandy" she went to Ravenclaw too. "Brown, Lavender." She was the first of us lot to be in Gryffindor next was Millicent Bulstrode she went into Slytherin.

The table seemed to be just full of mean students "Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" he too ran up and was placed in Huffelpuff "Finnigan, Seamus," a kid Harry was standing next to sat on the stool for a whole minute before being placed in Gryffindor. "Granger, Hermione!" I couldn't help a giggle escape me as Hermione practically ran up and shoved the hat on her head eagerly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ron groaned. I clap slightly smiling at my friend as she ran to her seat at the Gryffindor table. I was happy for my friend now I just hoped I would get into a good house just not Slytherin! I don't want to be anywhere near that jerk Draco Malfoy.

When Neville was called up he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat thought long and hard before it shouted Gryffindor. I giggle slightly when he ran off still wearing it only to jog back for some kid named Morag MacDougal. After her it was Malfoy's turn he swaggered forward and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

One by one my nerves were racing as Professor McGonagall was getting closer to P. "Potter, Harry!" as soon as his name was called there were whispers all around us I bit my lip and stood closer to Ron he gave me a reassuring smile but I couldn't help but feel nervous I was next.

A minute passes before the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" I smile and clap with the rest of the kids "Potter, Elizabeth." I gulp slightly blushing a bright red walking up shaking slightly I hated being the center of attention I was much better at hiding but I wasn't a coward! No! _'Come on Elizabeth you're no coward show all these people how brave you are.' _

I sat on the stool and glance around to see everyone staring directly at me I take a deep breath feeling the hat fall on my head over my eyes. **_'Hmm lets see caring, very intelligent, brave…Difficult.' _**I try to stay calm but I could feel my hands shaking. I glance up to see him thinking**_ 'I know, as much as your heart points you to Hufflepuff the bravery you displayed on the train defending your brother and from past experiences you must be…'_** I bit my lip "GRYFFINDOR!" I smile brightly taking the hat off and walking over to the table next to Harry.

"We got Potters! We got Potters!" The Weasley twins shouted our table was cheering the loudest now. I blush but smile I glance up at the high table and look over the teachers I saw the one of the teachers was staring at me. I glance up and took in his sallow skin, hooked nose, his robes were black, and his hair is greasy black that reached his shoulders. But his eyes were like tunnels. I still just couldn't believe he was staring at directly me! Eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Why was he shocked? I shake my head and look back up at the four students still up there.

"Thomas, Dean," a black boy taller than Ron joined us in Gryffindor next was a girl named Lisa Turpin she went to Ravenclaw. Alright here it is Ron's turn. When he stepped up he was pale green with all his nerves I bite my lip and cross my fingers, toes, legs, anything to signify luck. I smile brightly and cheer clapping when the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

I smile "See you didn't have to worry!" I giggle out at him "Well done, Ron, excellent." Percy said with a pompous act as Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the sorting hat away. I kept feeling that Professor staring at me and chanced a glance up and indeed he was. "Welcome," Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet he was positively beaming at us students. He opened his arms wideas if nothing could please him more.

"Welcome to the new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" and he sat back down

I scrunch my eyebrows together a smile on my face even though I was confused I couldn't help a small laugh escape. He was so different than most of the Professors I've met. Everyone clapped and cheered. "Is he…a bit mad?" I hear Harry ask Percy just as confused as I was. "Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes Harry?"

I look down and my eyes widen in shock the once empty dishes were now filled with delicious food! There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fires, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and for some strange reason there was peppermint humbugs.

I stare at the food in shock at the Dursleys I got a limited amount of food I've never been able to eat as much as I'd like! Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had scolded me countless times for eating too fast but that was only because Dudley would have stolen my food he still did! But this was a treat being able to eat and not have to worry about anyone eating my food.

I piled a little bit of everything all except the humbugs never did like those I got it from Mrs. Figg. "That does look good," a ghost spoke in the rug sadly, I was digging into my potatoes "I'm sorry..." I say softly "Can't you…"

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years." The ghosts said "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimst-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor tower." I smile up at him.

"I know who you are!" Ron suddenly spoke up "My brothers told me about you…you're Nearly Headless Nick!" he didn't seem to like to be called that. "I would prefer you call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy…" he was cut off by Seamus Finnigan.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless." Sir Micholas looked Extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. "Like this." He said irritable. He seized his left ear and pulled. Hid whole head swung off by his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Oh god! I felt my stomach churn in disgust I cover my mouth in shock trying not to show my discomfort.

I glance around and caught sight of a ghost next to Malfoy. I look away from the blank staring ghost and turn back to see Sir Nicholas had fixed his head. "So new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slythierns have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's become almost unbearable, he's the Slytherin ghost."

I glance behind me again to see he was covered in blood "How did he get covered in blood?" Seamus was very interested in that. "I've never asked." Sir Nicholas said delicately. When everyone finished eating with their tummy's full of all the amazing banquets food, the remainder of the food faded from the plates leaving them sparkling clean as before.

A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding and so much more.

I grabbed a few good looking strawberries even though I was full I wasn't going to pass up getting some strawberries they were my favorite along with red grapes and black berries. I listen as the talk turns to families.

"I'm half and half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." The others laughed I glance over at Hermione and Percy who were talking about lessons.

"Percy I was wondering who's that guy next to Professor Quirrell?" I ask glancing back up to see that that teacher from before was talking to Professor Quirrell. "Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? cNo wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to. Everyone knows he's after Quirrells job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." I was shocked.

"What? How doesn't he like Potions I'm already in love with the subject." Hermione giggled "Oh yes, I found her reading her potions book on the train." I laugh "I can't help it the subject is just amazing if I was him I'd be the happiest witch in the world."

Percy smiled "Well its always wonderful to see students with so much thirst for knowledge. What other courses do you like?" I blush slightly "I'm a huge fan of Alchemy I know it's not taught here at Hogwarts but I found this book and can't stop reading it." I say pulling out my Alchemy book. Percy looked it over.

"Oh I've never been able to read this mind if I borrow it for a few days to get a gig of what it's like?" I smile and shake my head "Go ahead I've read it about three times." Hermione smiled at me "Oh how I can't wait for transfiguration I bet it will be loads of fun." I nodded smiling.

"I know! Honestly I just want classes to start and practice my magic." She nodded "Me too!" I giggle with her. At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. "Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and waterd. I have a few start of the term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

My eyes widen just staring at the man standing Harry let out a small chuckle but stopped "He's not serious?" he muttered to someone I couldn't take my eyes off him "Must be, it's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere, the forests full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us perfects at least."

Yup that was Percy. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. The teachers smiles had become rather forced as Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as a long golden ribbon flew out of it raising high above the tables and twisted itself into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore "and off we go!" and the school bellowed:

**_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."_**

At different times people ended the song, soon it ended up only being the Weasley twins left sining along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" Percy showed us Gryffindor first years up but I felt something link between my arms I jump slightly surprised seeing Fred and George.

"Like our singing, Elizabeth?" the spoke together making me laugh "Oh yes it was by far the best I ever heard." I say with the roll of my eyes "So glad you got into Gryffindor." Fred spoke smirking "Oh yes indeed! You see we wouldn't have had as much fun if you weren't here Elizabeth." George finished for Fred.

"Uh guys could you call me Lizzy? It's easier than the fancy Elizabeth." I hear them laugh at my own little joke. "Sure! Oh you'll love it here! We have quite the reputation around here you wouldn't believe it." I looked around and saw the portraits moving along the wall through the other portraits.

"Peeves is at it again." George said with a sigh I was confused "He's a poltergeist. He likes to cause trouble all throughout the castle." Fred explained to me "Yeah and that's our job!" I smile and let a small laugh escape me. I watch as this little man appears he had wicked dark eyes and a wide mouth. He seemed to be floating cross legged.

"Oooooooh!" he said with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped down at us I yelp slightly and duck Fred over top of me protectively friendly thing to do I supposes? I look back up to see these walking sticks drop onto Neville's head. I wince "Yikes I hope he's okay." I whisper they nodded with me.

"You'll want to watch out for Peeves, it seems the Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him." George explained as we made our way to a portrait. In the portrait there was a fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she said "Caput Draconis." Percy said loud enough for us all to hear.

"Hey Fred? George?" I ask as we walk inside the Gryffindor Common room. A cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. "Yes our little Lizzy?" I hear George ask "If you knew where to go then why did you join the first years on the tour to get here?" I ask cocking my head to the side staring up at the two identical twins finally free to move on my own.

"Well you see…" George spoke.

"We wanted to…" said Fred.

"Because you're so small and…" George continued.

"You got the right idea being a red head I mean…" Fred spoke.

"Who wouldn't want to be? It makes us devilishly handsome." The twins finished. I laughed slightly "Well alright I guess…Night boys! See you tomorrow!" I ran up with the girls and found my stuff in the same room as Hermione and Lavender Brown along with a girl named Samantha Mix **(A/N: couldn't think of a name for the girl so lets just stay with that!)**

As I found my bed I saw Godric on my bed resting on the edge. I couldn't help but smile my trunk was up here as well I open my trunk and pull out my PJ's and changed stroking Godric's feathers affectionately. "I love your owl, what's its name?" Godric opened his eyes and hooted as I continued to stroke his feathers.

"Godric, I was reading a history of magic and the name just stuck." He nipped at my fingers affectionately. "I wasn't able to afford an animal this year what with all the books I got." I smile and giggle "Well if you want you can use Godric to write to your parents if that's alright with you Godric." I ask my owl he looked over Hermione before nodding.

"Oh thank you, I cannot wait to inform my parents on how wonderful this school is." I smile and crawl into bed. I felt my eyes grow heavy. All that eating and walking sure does make you sleepy "Night Hermione." I say with yawn covering myself over with the covers. I had a nice dream about my parents.

_I was out front of the school sitting in the grass just reading one of my books I looked the same as I was Harry was lying next to me arms under his head as he just relaxed in the sun. "Mind if we join you?" I look up and was shocked to see my Mom and Dad. They were standing tall smiling down at us Harry sat up smiling._

_"Sure." I watch them sit in front of us "Look at you two, you've grown so much." Mom says tears coming to her eyes. "That they have." I smile feeling Harry hold my hand I look over and felt him wipe my cheek I guess I was crying._

_"We love you two so much." Mom said smiling even brighter. "We couldn't be prouder of you two." Dad said tasseling Harry's messy head. Mom pulled me into a hug and I could actually feel it! It felt like she was actually there her hug was so warm._

_"Mom, Dad you wouldn't believe what our lives are like at the Dursley's." Harry said frowning "We know son, we wish we could be there for you more." Dad said hugging Harry "Did you know Lizzy was one of the smartest girls in our old school." Harry asks them. Mom giggled and tapped my nose._

_"We know Harry, we've been watching over you two non-stop." Mom says with a smile "We always will." She finished. "Then you know how brave Harry is and how he protects me a lot of the time." They smile at each other. _

_Mom let a few tears fall "We have wonderful kids." He nodded and kissed her temple they looked so much in love it made me happy. "Have a wonderful first day of school you two we love you so much." I felt them place a kiss on my forehead and one of Harry's. _

_"Wait! Please don't go." Mom wrapped me in her arms "Sweetie we'll never leave you two. We're always with you right here." She pointed to my heart before walking off fading out of my vision. "Mom…Dad…" _

I woke up with a jolt Godric was on my lap looking up at me I wipe my face free of tears smiling slightly down at my owl. "It's okay…I'm alright. Just wish they didn't go." I whispered he hooted and flew to the top of my bed looking down at me as I fell back asleep.

**So what do you think? I wanted to add Lily and James Potter in for just a bit to show they love their kids anyway leave a review and favorite or follow or do all three! Lol night everyone!**


	7. Professor Snape

**Chapter 7: Professor Snape**

When I woke again it was to Godric pulling my hair I had a good night my first night I was more than excited for classes. I practically sprang out of bed and got dressed I noticed Hermione do the exact same "Ready for classes?" I nodded excitedly "Of course." She linked her arm with mine and smiled "Join me for a bite to eat?"

We walked down the halls arm in arm as she lead the way to the great hall. I still needed to memorize this place. "Look, there she is."

"Where?"

"The one next to the bushy haired girl."

I glance around they were whispering and talking about me…Maybe this was happening to Harry too. "Lizzy you okay?" I nodded smiling. No one could ruin this day for me. Upon entering the great hall I was amazed to see that food was already there. Immediately I saw Harry and Ron eating some cereal.

We rushed over to them and took our seats "Morning Lizzy you sleep good?" I look up at Harry and smile "It was…different but great. I had a dream about mom and dad." He seemed shocked "Really? You too?" I was shocked did we share a dream?

"What happened in your dream?" he scratched the back of his head "Well it was just us sitting in the court yard relaxing and they came over and we just hung out and they told us they were proud of us." I blink a few times "Me too…" I've only ever shared a dream with Harry once before hand and that was only a green light basically.

"Anyway how did you sleep?" I ask I felt really weird at the moment only because I was in a skirt, I was so used to wearing Dudley's large pants that I guess the skirt was a new thing. "Pretty good like you said it was different." I let my legs swing every now and then as I ate my food. Hermione was telling me about how she couldn't wait for transfiguration to start.

I smiled and sat in silence listening to my friend as she told me of all the things she could do. After breakfast we left to find our classes the four of us seemed to have the same classes just because we were first years and it was easier I suppose.

"Did you know there are a hundred and forty two staircases here at Hogwarts?" Hermione asks me smiling as we climbed one of the many stairs "Whoa." There were many things you needed to remember here at Hogwarts, there were wide stairs, sweeping ones, narrow, rickety ones, some that led somewhere different, some with a vanishing step half way up that you had to remember to jump. And I mean you had to!

I've lost my footing a few times already half way through the week. Then the doors! Some wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and the doors that weren't really doors but walls pretending to be doors.

It was kind of hard to remember at times, ghosts didn't help and the paintings were always visiting each other. Nearly Headless Nick was happy to help me a few times to point me in the right direction but then there was Peeves the Poltergeist he was just a jerk! Worst then Dudley and his crew. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you invisible mind you, grab your nose and screech at the top of his lungs "GOT YOUR CONK!"

Even worse than Peeves was Argus Filch. He was just a mean old man who hated everyone in this school I believe he owned a cat named Mrs. Norris. The cat was scrawny, a dusty color creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She would patrol the corridors alone. I got yelled at once by Filch because I was trying to get to the library to do some light reading only to run into Fred and George who were running away from a prank they just pulled.

Those two jerks made me take the blame and thankfully to Professor McGonagall she saved me and believed my story. Oh I was going to get back at Fred and George later. Anyway classes were amazing! Though there was a lot more then waving your wand and saying funny words as Harry had put it, but all in all I loved it. Wednesday at midnight I had to go to the Astronomy tower and learn about the stars and movements of the planets.

The vast amount of area's in space was incredible! I couldn't believe my eyes learning about the history on each one. Three times a week we had to go out to the green houses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, we learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and what they were used for. I will admit it wasn't my favorite class but it beats muggle schools.

The worst class though in my opinion anyway was History of Magic I loved the idea of learning the history of the magic and all kinds but… Professor Binns he was a ghost when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire died. He got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on it was challenging to stay awake in his class!

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, he was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of our first class he took roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he had given an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. It was kind of funny watching him at that moment.

Professor McGonagall was strict and clever, she gave us a speech as soon as class started. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." She said. I noticed Hermione's smile brighten having to have a bit of a challenge to master this class maybe. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

After she said that she changed her desk into a pig and back again. I was amazed at that sort of magic and couldn't wait to get started though we didn't learn how to change furniture into animals right away we did take a bunch of complicated notes.

Our first magical task was to turn a match into a needle. It was quite challenging considering it was my first time using magic. By the end of the lesson Hermione was the only one who made a difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile.

Next was Defense Against the Dark Arts class when you walked inside it smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid that he or she would be coming back to get him one of these days. He told us that his turban had been given to him by an African prince as a thank you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but I wasn't sure if that was true…zombies aren't real, right?

Seamus Finnigan had asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie but Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, there was a funny smell that hung around the turban. Fred and George insisted that it was stuffed full of Garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

It was Friday morning and I saw Harry and Ron in their seats in the great Hall eating they weren't lost this time. I plop down next to Hermione books on the table now "Hey boys." They smile "Morning Lizzy!" I hear Fred say sliding down next to me "Look sorry about leaving you with Filch to make it up to ya…"

"We want to give ya this…" George pulled out a few Chocolate frogs "Traded a few things with a few people we did…" Fred spoke "We good?" I shrugged "Eh whatever I wasn't that mad at you two anyways…why don't you have a couple."

They glance at each other before smiling "Saw threw that one didn't ya?" I gave them a smirk "Can't trust pretty faces now can I?" I ask smirking slightly to be perfectly honest I had no idea they did anything. Percy and Ron told me that they act up a bit and like to pull pranks on everyone so I couldn't really trust them all the way.

"So what do we got today Hermione?" over the past week Hermione and I became really close we spent most of our time studying in our room she would help me out with a few spells and homework problems if I didn't get it.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins." She says taking a bite of her eggs. "Snape's Head off Slytherin House. They say he always favors them…we'll be able to see if it's true." I hear Ron say. "Huh well I just hope we don't get on his bad side." I say taking a sip from my goblet I was excited for Potions I've spent so many nights reading over my Potions book memorizing details. I had so many questions that I wanted answered about the subject.

"Wish McGonagall favored us…" said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor house but that didn't stop her from giving us a huge pile of homework the day before. "Harry she's a tough teacher yes but that's what makes her one of the best." I say resting my cheek on my fist staring at my older brother.

Mail had just arrived I was used to the owls swooping in carrying mail they circled around the hall until they found their owners. I saw Godric flap his wings and drop a letter in Hermione's lap it was from her parents.

Godric hadn't brought me anything yet but that's alright as long as I have his company at night I'm fine. I watched as he flew around again and land on my shoulder as lightly as he could yet his talons still dug into my shoulder.

"Morning handsome, want some of my muffin?" he bit a few times into my blueberry muffin before nibbling my ear affectionately making me smile. "Lizzy Hagrid wants to know if we would want to have a cup of tea with him around three."

I smile brightly "Yes of course!" I run the pads of my fingers under Godric's feathers watching with a smile as they fluffed up and his eyes close happily leaning into my touch. Soon the other owls were leaving and Godric had to go as well "See you tonight." he nibbled my ear slightly before flying off. I rub my shoulder slightly to ward off the slight stinging he made with his talons.

I wouldn't put it against him to be mad at the little guy, sure he hurt me but he didn't mean to, I've seen the way he gets when mad when around Dudley over the summer and every time he walked past me and Harry's room he would try to attack.

After breakfast I practically ran to the dungeons with Hermione in tow. I was excited it didn't faze me that it was slightly cold down here. Upon entering the class I was slightly disturbed at the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Like Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape started the class by taking the roll call, and like Professor Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry and Elizabeth Potter. Our new celebrity's." I was shocked he said my name kind of.

Draco and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands at us I sent him a small glare before glancing back up at Professor Snape. He finished role call and looked up at the class, his eyes were black like Hagrid's but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but you could catch ever word…like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift to keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep though human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death…if you aren't as big of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

I had to keep my legs still I was pumped to show that I wasn't stupid. I was going to prove I would be great in his class. "Potter!" I jumped slightly Professor Snape suddenly said. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion or wormwood?"

I know this one! But I wasn't sure who he was talking to… "I don't know, sir." I saw Hermione's hand shoot into the air. Professor Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut…fame clearly isn't everything." He spoke while ignoring Hemrione's hand. "Well?" He faced me, my eyes widen "Uh, erm it makes a sleeping potion powerful enough to be called the Drought of Living Death." He seemed slightly surprised at this.

"Lets try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's hand stretched as high as it would go without leaving her seat. "I don't know sir." I could hear Draco and his group who were shaking with laughter "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" he faced me now I racked my brain and found the answer.

"Um…isn't that a stone taken from the stomach of a goat?" I ask confused I hope I was correct he stared down at me and I saw some sort of emotion in those cold black eyes "Are you positive with your answer?" I bite my lip nodding my head "Yes sir." He smirked.

"At least someone decided to crack open their books before school." I frown Harry was trying hard to not look away from our professor. I felt bad why was he being mean to Harry? "What is the difference, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" at this Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does though, why don't you try her?" a few people laughed at Harry's sassy remark he was trying to get Professor Snape to leave him be but Professor Snape was not pleased. "Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "Miss Potter!" I jumped as he turned those cold eyes onto me.

"Y-yes?" he was not pleased at all "Answer the question." I blush a bright red "I-I think they are the s-same plant…" he cut me off "Do you know or do you think?" he snapped I felt my blood run cold staring up at him I couldn't think my brain was going haywire! All the stares, worry over if I got it wrong.

_'No, I'm not wrong…right? Maybe I am…' _he glared down at me "We're waiting Miss Potter." I had to be determined "I believe the answer is they are both the same sir." I held a brave face but on the inside I was shaking with fear.

"You would be correct." He turned around and I sighed with relief "As Miss Potter stated asphodel and Wormswood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Drought of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. And Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, it also goes by the name aconite." He turns around and glared "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?!" there was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your lip, Potter."

Things didn't improve for Gryffindors as the potions lesson continued. Snape put us all into pairs and set us to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He would sweep around the room in his long black cloak, watching us work. He criticized almost everyone except Malfoy, who he seemed to like.

He was telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted block, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in peoples shoes. Within seconds we were all standing on our stools while Neville…

Poor Neville, he had been covered in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, he moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs. "Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him to the hospital wing." Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron who were working next to Neville. I felt bad for Neville he was just a clumsy kid "Poor guy." I whisper. I was far away from Harry basically almost next to the Slytherin's I could hear Draco laugh under his breath "The lousy git can't even create a potion correctly."

I glare at Malfoy "Not everyone can create 'such a wonderful' potion like you Malfoy." He smirked "I'm honored you think so highly of me Elizabeth." With a roll of my green eyes I went back to work with Sarah. She was taller than me by a few inches, had long dirty brown hair, blue eyes, and a pretty smile. She was a pretty girl and from what I've noticed so far she had a crush on Malfoy.

"Elizabeth don't be rude." I roll my eyes and fake gag as I mix the cauldron "Miss Potter." I look up at Professor Snape he was examining our potion "Stay after class I would like to speak with you." I nodded looking up into those dark eyes.

"Yes sir." No one had gotten as nearly as a 'perfect' potion as Malfoy but Sarah and me alone with Hermione and her partner Justin came pretty close. I sat in my seat reading a bit while everyone left when it was just me and Professor Snape alone I put my book away. "I was very impressed with your work earlier today Miss. Potter. Not many have the ability to read over their potions books beforehand."

I gave off a small smile "Thank you sir, after buying my books I simply fell in love with my potions text." He nodded looking over the samples that we had to put up so he could examine it. "I expect you to do well in my class Miss. Potter." I nodded and bowed my head slightly "I hope to impress you Professor Snape." He nodded and continued to look over the samples testing them out.

I grab my books and walk out I accidently dropped my Alchemy book cursing myself as I did so. With a sigh I reach down to pick it up only to collide with another hand "The Alchemist: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel? I didn't know you liked Alchemy." I look up to see Draco Malfoy along with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Why would you care?" I could hear the words he told me on the train on the way to Hogwarts. _'I have plans for us.' _ What exactly did that mean? I shake my head "Can I please have my book back?" I watch him look me over and a smirk slowly rises on his lips "Depends what I get in return?" I roll my green eyes.

"The grace of my company for the time being." I spoke annoyed he thought it over slightly "Hmm no, I think not. Something else perhaps something like…ma copine." My left eye twitched "I will not be your girlfriend! Not after you pulled a stunt like that on the train!" I huff looking at the clock it's getting close to three if I didn't get my book back soon I'd be late!

"Can I just have my book back, please?" he smirked "Walk with me." I groan and follow after him annoyed Crabbe and Goyle behind me so I couldn't escape. "You see I've been thinking lately…" I roll my eyes "That's a horrible idea." I mutter to myself "Hush, now as I was saying I was thinking about announcing our relationship later…"

I stop arms crossed over my chest "We aren't a couple!" he just ignored my comment like it was nothing "The school should know that Draco Malfoy is taken we would be able to rule to school." I roll my green eyes "Yeah maybe another time but I really need to go." He shook his head "The future Mrs. Malfoy would never hang about with such commoners." I could only gag "Good thing I'm not going to be the future Mrs. Malfoy." I snatch my book back and rush off to Hagrids hut.

By the time I got there I was panting clutching my books to my body as a thin layer of sweat started to roll down my body under my clothes _'eww I need a shower.' _I knock on the big wooden door and notice a rather large crossbow and a pair of galoshes by the front door.

I could hear a slight shuffling and the door opens "Back Fang." Hagrid let me inside and I could only smile "It's 'bout time you showd up little missy." I giggle "Sorry Hagrid, Professor Snape kept me after class to tell me he expects me to pass his class." Harry's head popped up in sight "Told you he liked her!" Ron laughed at Harry.

"So you did." My brows scrunched in confusion "What are you talking about?" they shook their head "Nothing." I smile and sat down laughing as who I'm guessing was fang kept sniffing me and sticking his big wet tongue out and licking my ear making me screech in delight.

"You're so cute!" I gushed over the big dog wrapping my small arms around his head and giving him a big hug and kissing his big head happily. "Should have told you Lizzy is weird when it comes to animals." Ron just stared "What do you mean?" I giggle kissing Fangs nose as he panted a smile on his furry lips. "Spiders, snakes, bugs, anything she likes them all." I nodded happily "Yup!"

"Agh! Spiders are so creepy!" I giggle at Ron "Sorry?" I smile up at Hagrid as he told me about all the animals he took care of. "How old is Fang?" I ask giggling at the dog lying on my lap "I'd have to say he's

about 6." I wiggle my legs slightly "You're such a cute puppy fang." They boys stare at me in confusion.

"How is he a puppy?" I shrugged "I don't know I just feel like he's a puppy." He hops off and rushes to the door scratching his paw on the door I watched Hagrid walk out the door taking care of Fang. "So why were you late?" I huff out annoyed "Harry! I already told you…" he shook his head messing up his black hair.

"I know it when you don't tell the entire truth." I roll my eyes before sighing "Alright fine…Malfoy stole my book…" they stare at me "He did what?" I cross my arms over my chest "The jerk stole my Alchemy book! What kind of person does that?!" I pouted staring at the ground.

"He stole you're book?" I nodded "Yeah, but I got it back." I decided that he didn't need to know everything that happened. He was a great brother but too protective. "Did he hurt you?" I shake my head "Nah, just annoyed me." he nodded giving me a skeptical look.

I roll my eyes when Hagrid came back it was starting to get dark out before we started to walk back to the castle for dinner. Hagrid had given us a lot of rock cakes sure it was good but god were they hard! I could use one as a paper weight! I noticed that Harry had something on his mind but figured it would be best to let him be on his own.

"Remind me to try and say no to Hagrid and his rock cakes!" Ron complained making me smile. "Come on their not that bad…" I look over one of the cakes "I could use this on Malfoy and his goons next time they bug me." I smile to myself with the evil thought.

**Sorry it took so long but I'll try to update sometime Friday sorry again that it took so long again! Bye everyone! **


	8. Flying Lesson and Wizard Duels?

**Chapter 8: Flying Lessons! And Wizard Duels? **

I was sitting next to Fred and George asking questions about flying. "So basically all you'll probably learn today is how to hover and how to grip the broom. Later on in the year you'll learn how to increase your speed and agility." I nodded to listening to Fred's words. "Around the winter you'll learn how to play Quidditch."

I cock my head to the side "What's Quidditch?" They gasped "That's right!" George yells standing up "Our little Lizzy here doesn't know much about our wizarding sports." Fred finished. I blink a few times frowning. "Is that a bad thing?" they laugh at me "No not at all, you grew up in the muggle world, how you are to know what Quidditch is if you didn't grow up with it?" I wasn't sure if that was a rhetorical or not.

"Well Quidditch is a wizarding sport as you know where you play on broomsticks there are seven members for each team." Fred starts "It's the most popular game among all wizards and witches. It's pretty easy to get into the game." George continued.

I had to look back and forth between the two of them. "The object of the game is to score more points than your opponents. Each goal is worth ten points and catching the Snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points…" I cut off George with a question.

"Whats a snitch?" Fred answered for me. "A snitch is the third smallest ball in the game. It flies around really fast so that you have to chase after it." I nodded for them to continue. "As I was saying the snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points. The game ends when the snitch is caught or an agreement is reached between the captains of both teams." I think I got a better understanding now?

"Sometimes the game can last days, the longest quidditch game lasted about three months!" I was shocked "How can someone play one game of quidditch for three months?" they smile at me. "Amazingly. That snitch is a very tricky thing. Good thing me and Fred aren't the Seeker. He's the one who has to catch the snitch."

I nodded "So what are you two?" they chuckled down at me "We're beaters. Our job is to use our clubs and whack the Bludgers away from our teammates or whack them at the opposing team." I nodded "What do the other members do besides the beaters and the seeker do?" it was around breakfast time so we were walking down the halls to the great hall. "There are three chasers; the Chasers job is to control the Quaffle and attempt to get it in through the goal hoops past the keeper." Fred told me

I noticed that they held me between the two of them but I didn't mind really. "And the Keeper's job is to keep the chasers from scoring?" I ask Fred touched my nose and smile "I think she's got it Georgie." I giggle at them.

How did we get into the subject of flying? Well there was a notice pinned up in the common room that our flying lessons would start up soon and we had to share with Slytherin. I was asking Fred and George about flying because they were older than me and we've grown closer together. They became my great friends.

"What class are you heading to first?" I ask trying to change the subject from Quidditch. "We have Divination load of rubbish if you ask me." I try to think I've read that somewhere. "Does that have something to do with the mind?" I look up at them. They were so much taller than me. "Close it has to deal with seeing into the future." George told me.

We walked inside and were walking to our table I sat in between the twins continuing our conversation. "So why does Fred think it's a load of rubbish?" I ask cocking my head to the right. "Trelawney said that I was going to die. But she says that every year." Fred explained flicking some of my red hair around his finger.

I gasp slightly "You aren't going to die are you?" he shook his head no annoyed "Yeah no. She can't see in the future. It's all a scam." I sighed and hug Fred tightly "Good, can't lose you or then it would be weird." They nodded "Yeah I guess it would be weird if one of us disappeared." They stared at each other before hugging each other making me squished in between the two chests.

We started to laugh when they pulled away I felt like someone was staring at me. I look around the room and caught shockingly Draco Malfoy staring at me. He had a glare set on Fred and George. Our eyes locked briefly. He sent me a wink before looking to his friends.

"Weirdo." I mutter. I started to eat my breakfast while listening to Hermione lecture of what she's read about flying. I would often glance between the two boys next to me who would either tell me yes or no. Me and Hermione became closer friends too, we would spend most of our time in the library doing homework, studying, or reading.

I studied a lot yes but that didn't make me as smart as Hermione! She usually gets everything done correctly the first time, when it comes to me it takes me a couple tries. I would often ask for her advice on homework or a spell we were learning.

Even though I wasn't as smart as her that I would pick on her, I would often yell at people for picking on her because of it. She was an amazing person and had great taste in books. We connected over our love of books and after spending so much time together we had basically spent a lot of time together learning more and more about each other.

In the the middle of Hermione's lecture the owls came cutting her off Harry or I haven't had a letter from Hagrid lately. It didn't matter though because Headwind and Godric would fly in the great hall and steal some of our breakfast every now and then as we talked.

Speaking of Godric he flew down dropping a letter in Hermione's lap and flapped his large wings till he was on my shoulder cuddling into my neck making me smile. I ignore the slight pricks of his talons digging into my shoulder having grown used to it.

I noticed Malfoy's Eagle Owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table. I roll my eyes and face Godric "If I asked you to peck Malfoys eyes out you would wouldn't you?" He hooted and shook his body slightly.

I smile as he nuzzled into my cheek. We watched as a barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed us all the glass ball the size of a large marble. "It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things…this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red…oh…" his face fell as the Remembrall started to become scarlet red.

"You forgot something?" I ask Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy the git was passing our table; he snatched the Remembrall out of his hand walking over to me looking it over. I saw Harry and Ron shoot up ready to pummel Malfoy.

"What's going on?" Professor McGonagall asks coming over in a flash. "Malfoy's got my Remembreall, Professor." Scowling down at Neville he dropped the Remembrall on the table and sneered "Just looking," I see Malfoy extend his box of goodies toward me. "Care for a cake Elizabeth?" I shake my head smiling at Godric who started to flap his wings repeatedly. Trying to blow him away he didn't have a nice look on his face.

I grab hold of my shoulder as the talons gripped deeper into my shoulder causing blood to spill. My fingers rested on his feet to calm him down. Fred and George had wrapped one of their arms around me glaring at Malfoy. He glared at them before walking away with Crabbe and Goyle.

As soon Malfoy was gone, Godric calmed down incredibly and stole a few nips of my breakfast before flying off. "Are you okay?" Harry asks concerned. I peek under the fabric of my uniform and nodded "Yeah I'll be fine just a little blood." He nodded smiling softly "I think I'll have to keep you locked in your room so he won't be able to see you." I laugh slightly and shake my head.

"If you do that then I can't get better at magic." At around three thirty in the afternoon Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other Gryffindor's myself included hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for our first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass ripped under our feet as we marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, I noticed the trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherin's were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. I tried to remember what Fred and George were telling me which was mostly about quidditch if I think back to six in the morning. I don't get how they were able to get up so early and be so energetic. I know it usually takes me about maybe a half hour to get up and be awake.

I guess I'll have to ask them about that…nah. I watch out teacher arrive Madam Hooch. She had short gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked I would have figured she would be nice to us on our first day but I guess she has to be strict in order to somehow keep control of the class.

The broom I was next to was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angels. Funny they all looked like that. These must be training brooms! Oh wait, no that one by Blaise Zabini looked different it looked like a worn out yes but still different from the others.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'" I hold out my right arm feeling it shake slightly from nerves "UP!" everyone shouted. I hear a smack and look to my left to see Harry staring down at the broom grasped in his right hand. I look down at mine and call again only to feel it whack me square in the face. "Oww." I could hear Harry snickering at me. I roll my eyes and try one more time "Up." And it landed in my hand. **(I know it happens to Ron in the movie but it didn't in the book so I figured what the hell.)** "Nice red mark." I cross my eyes to try and find the mark on my face which only caused Harry to laugh even more.

I smile over at Hermione who stared at us like we were crazy. After everyone had their brooms Madam Hooch showed us how to mount our brooms without sliding off the end. She walked down the rows correcting a few students on their gripping. My smile grew when I saw Madam Hooch tell Malfoy he's been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard." said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle, three, two…" before she could even say one Neville as nervous as he was of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" She shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle! I wasn't sure how high he went but I cringe in pain as there was a loud thud along with a nasty crack. Poor Neville was face first in the grass heap.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. "Broken wrist." She muttered "Come on, boy. It's alright, up you get." She turned to the rest of us "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville face was tear streaked and was clutching onto his wrist hobbling off with Madam Hooch, she had held her arm around him as they walked off. I clutched onto Harry's hand sad "I hope he'll be okay." I say softly. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherin's joined in Malfoy's laughter. "Shut up, Malfoy." Parvati Patil snapped glaring at the stupid jerk blonde.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson said. She was a hard faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati." I growl slightly glaring at Pansy she's been giving me some trouble these past few weeks which I really didn't care but now that she's insulting my friends! I want to bash her stupid face into my fist repeatedly.

"Why don't you shut up, Parkinson." I snapped I usually don't have so much anger in me unless it was towards Dudley but these, theses Jerks! They have no right to insult Neville! He hasn't done anything wrong. Sure Neville has had some trouble being somewhat clumsy and having trouble with his potions but he's my friend.

"Make me Potter." I feel Harry hold me back as I was about to leap at her and strangle her. "I got your Alchemy book." I stop my struggle and stay still, damn. Harry knew me too well. "I'm mad too but we don't want to get into trouble and be sent back to the Dursleys now do we?" I shake my head no.

"Good answer." he holds me to him in a half hug "Look!" Malfoy darted forward snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." I stare at the Remembreall glittering in the sun as he held it up. "Give that here, Malfoy." Harry said quietly. Everyone had stopped talking to watch. Malfoy's glared at my brother and grew a nasty smile on his face. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, how about…up a tree?" he snickered to his friends. "Give it here!" Harry yelled pushing me behind him and into Ron's arms.

I watched as Malfoy leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called "Come and get it, Potter!" Harry grabbed his broom. "No!" Hermione shouted "Madam Hooch told us not to move, you'll get us all into trouble!" the look Harry was giving was as if he hadn't heard a word she had said.

I watched amazed as Harry kicked off the ground and soared in the air. He flew as if he had done so before, he looked like a natural. Girls from both classes either screamed or gasped and Ron. Ron just let out a big whoop of glee for his and Malfoy were talking before he flew off in the other direction after what I'm guessing is the Remembrall as Malfoy flew down to the ground. With incredible speed he dived down and tumbled slightly as he caught the object.

I rush over to Harry smiling brightly "That was incredible! Where did you learnt to fly?" I ask he shrugged his shoulders with a smile on his face. "It just came to…" he never got to finish though. "HARRY POTTER!" I stare up at Professor McGonagall as she ran over to us. I help Harry get to his feet as he trembled.

"So much for not getting in trouble." He mutters to me I nodded in agreement. "Never in all my time at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, her glasses had flashed furiously. "how dare you, you might have broken your neck!""It wasn't his fault, Professor"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil."

"But Malfoy…"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now." I frown watching as my big brother walks off Professor McGonagall. How can Malfoy get away with something like this! Malfoy was smirking chuckling in joy.

"You think I'll have enough time to whack him across the face with my broom?" I ask Ron and Hermione. Of course the two were at a disagreement "No." Hermione said glaring over at me. "Yeah, I'll keep look out." I gave them both a small smile. I'm glad Harry had Ron to be friends with. He was a nice guy, and those two basically bonded over everything immediately.

"How can you say that?" Hermione scolded crossing her arms over her chest "If you really were her friend then you would care about her wellbeing!" I laugh slightly and wait for Madam Hooch to come back. It was basically time to go. So we just talked the rest of the next class.

But next class we had to go back to the first lesson and we would be working harder than before.

After we were allowed to leave I had gathered my books and left to do homework out in the sun. The warm rays felt nice and a soft breeze would blow some of my hair in my face every now and then. I kept wondering what would happen to Harry. Professor McGonagall seemed pretty mad.

"Draco look there's Lizzy." I could hear Crabbe's annoying voice shout. I roll my eyes and try to focus on the text in my 'A History of Magic' we were on chapter two learning about Egypt. "Right then boys, watch how it's down." He sauntered over to the tree I was sitting under. "Evening Elizabeth, what did you think of my flying? Pretty amazing right?"

I clutch onto the book tighter. "I'm busy with homework." He didn't pay attention though "I know I'm pretty amazing maybe one day I could give you a ride." I flip the page "Come on than, forget about homework and take a walk with me."

I sent him a glare. "No thanks." He frowned "Why not?" I growl slightly "Because you annoying twit, you might have gotten Harry expelled." I huff out slamming my book closed and grabbing my stuff and walking away. "Come on don't bring him into this." I huff and quicken my pace till I'm inside the castle. I saw Fred and George running away from one of the girls bathrooms laughing.

I wasn't sure what they were up to but I don't really care right now. I made my way to the common room where I was just pacing about in my room till supper. I sighed in relief seeing my older brother smiling and talking to Ron excitedly.

I quickly walked over to sit next to him and hug him tightly "Thank god you're okay!" he laughed and held me to him. I had been worrying myself over nothing I guess. "What did Professor McGonagall want?" I ask pulling away."

She wants me to be the Gryffindor seeker. That's what she wanted to tell me. Did you know dad played Quidditch?" I stare at him shocked before smiling "No wonder you flew so well! You got that from dad!" I scrunch my eyebrows together "Wait I thought first years were forbidden from playing quidditch? Or was what Malfoy saying a complete lie?"

Ron shook his head "No usually kids start to join the Quidditch team around the third year. But it's never happened before, Harry has to be the youngest player of the century!" Harry just smiled brightly "I start training next week." I smile at him, I just knew he would be great! "Oh! Don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret." I nodded my head.

Fred and George scared me slightly by just popping behind us only to laugh when I let out a small squeak. "Well done," George said getting over his laughter. "Wood told us. We're on the team too. Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year." Fred said resting his hands on my shoulders as he spoke to Harry. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us." Fred laughed again.

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school." George said "Bet it's the one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

I watched Fred and George rush out and scream out in surprise when I hear Malfoy's stupid voice. "Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" I glare up at Malfoy. I was really annoyed at him at this current moment. "You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," Harry said coolly.

Crabbe and Goyle were not little, they were indeed very fat. I smirk slightly since the High Table was full of teachers; neither Crabbe nor Goyle did anything then scowl and crack their knuckles making me gag. I hated that sound so much. Just the sound made me cringe in pain.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own." I stare at him as if he was crazy I stiffen when he brushes a strand of my red hair behind my left ear making me shudder slightly and pull away "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's Duel. Wands only, no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

I scrunch my eyebrows together thinking _'Whats a wizard's duel?' _

"Of course he has," Ron says wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?" Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. "Crabbe," he said "Midnight all right?" We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." They had agreed. "I hope to see you there cheering me on." I gave him a blank look "No way, Lizzy is staying in her room studying." I gave Harry a look.

Why is he forbidding me to do something I wasn't going to do in the first place? "I believe it's the ladies choice not yours Potter." I smack my head "I might consider going if you go away now." he smirked and walked away with his goons. "Whats a wizards duel?" Harry asked "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

I stare at Ron "Well, a second's there to take over if you die." Ron said casually, he started to eat his cold pie. I felt my mouth drop "I'm going." I stated. "Lizzy!" I glare at Harry "I'm not going to sit back and be worried all night for your sake! I'm going and intervening if anything happens!" Ron piped in "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse anyway."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him in the nose." Ron suggested. "Excuse me." I look up and smile at Hermione scooting over for her to sit next to me which she did. "Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron asks annoyed.

I roll my eyes and listen to Hermione. "I couldn't help but overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying…" I hear Ron mutter under his breath "Bet you could." I kick him hard in the shin making him cry out in pain "Hey!" I look at him innocently "What?"

"And you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you." She was just concerned that's all. "And it's really none of your business." I was shocked at Harry! How could he say that to Hermione! "Good Bye." Ron said smirking.

I glare at Harry "Harry James Potter!" he rolled his eyes at me "What? It's not!" I glare at my twin brother "Don't be rude to her!" I smack him upside the head aggravated. "But…" I smack him again but harder in the head "Apologize." I demand glaring at him. "Lizzy!" I raise my hand again ready to smack him "Alright, fine! I'm sorry." I lower my hand and rest it on the table. "Apology accepted." I smile and face her.

"So! Were you able to get the history of magic homework done? Malfoy kept bugging me when I was trying to do my homework." She nodded "Oh yes, it was actually quite interesting subject. Egypt is always quite fascinating." I nodded "Oh! I remember when I was in classes that we learned about Egypt around Halloween my teacher would talk about mummies. For some reason she liked them a lot." She nodded "Oh was that Mrs. Parker?"

I nodded my head "You had her?" she nodded smiling "Yes! I loved her lessons she was always trying to get everyone involved." I stare at her smiling "No wonder I felt like you looked familiar!" we giggle and ate our dinner talking about our favorite books for school.

After dinner I sat in front of the fire reading my potions book again. I wished I had another one but I'll just wait till next year. I hadn't paid attention to Harry or Ron with their conversation but I wish I had. I started to doze off around eleven and had to wake myself up several times thankfully Hermione was there to help me out in staying awake. At half past eleven Harry and Ron were creeping down the stairs.

I watch as they almost reach the portrait hole when Hermione scolded them. "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry!" I flick the light on. Hermione was dressed in her pink bathrobe while I was in my green one. What? I like green. "You!" Ron said furiously. "Go back to bed!"

I roll my eyes and stood up walking over to Harry crossing my arms "Trying to sneak away from me when I already told you I was going." He looked sheepish for a moment "I don't want you to be around that git." I shrug my shoulders "I'll have to deal with him anyway. I'm not going to sit back and watch my older brother get hurt. I'll put a stop to it if I have to." Harry turned his attention to Hermione who had also crossed her arms "I almost told your brother, Percy. He's a perfect, he'd put a stop to this."

I blink a few times _'Oh yeah she didn't want us to do this.' _ "Come on." Harry said to Ron as they pushed the portrait of the fat lady open and climbed out through the hole. I huff and storm off behind the two along with Hermione.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to with the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about switching spells." I felt bad for Hermione.

"Go away." Ron snapped annoyed and clenching his fists "All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so…" I couldn't hear what she said next having probably turned to leave.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly. "That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go. We three are going to be late." We hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with us. "I'm coming with you."

"You are not."

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all four of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up." She seemed quite pleased with herself. "You've got some nerve…" Ron said loudly! Is he trying to get us in trouble!

I cover his mouth quickly "Shut up, both of you!" Harry said sharply. "I heard something." It was a sory of snuffling. "Mrs. Norris?" Ron breathed under my hand squinting through the dark. I shake my head and walk closer to see it was Neville!

He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked awake suddenly. "Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours; I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed." Aww poor Neville. I help him up and gave him a small hug "Keep your voice down, Neville. The passwords 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now; the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." Hermione explained.

"How's your arm?" I ask softly looking it over worried "Fine." He showed us all "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good- well, look, Neville. We've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later…" he panicked "Don't leave me! I don't want to stay here alone; the Bloody Baron's been past twice already." I frown poor guy was scared. "If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned the Curse of Bogies Quirrel told us about, and use it on you both."

Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but I shake my head as Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned us all forward. We ran along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn I felt my stomach turn expecting to be caught by Mrs. Norris or Filch. Thankfully we were very lucky.

We sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room. Big surprise Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. He probably said this to get us in trouble. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught us. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. We edged along the walls, keeping our eyes on the doors on both sides of the room.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out." Ron whispered. I stiffen as a noise in the next room but it wasn't Malfoy but I would rather it had been. It was Filch and Mrs. Norris. "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

I ran alongside my friends toward the door as silent as possible. "They're in here somewhere, probably hiding." I could hear my heart hammering in my chest as my fear kicked in. "This way!" Harry mouthed grabbing my hand as he began to creep down the long gallery full of suits of armor. Neville let out a terrified squeak and broke into a run. He had tripped and grabbed Ron in the middle as the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.

The clanging and crashing were loud enough to wake the whole castle! "RUN!" Harry yelled and we broke out into a sprint down the gallery, no looking back to see whether Filch was following. We swung around the doorpost and down one corridor then another. Harry in the lead as he ran us all around the castle.

We ran through a tapestry and apparently we were in the Charms classroom. It was a long way from the trophy room. "I think we've lost him." Harry panted leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. I was leaning over holding myself on my knees trying to catch my breath.

Neville was doubled over, wheezing and sputtering apologies. "I…told you." Hermione gasped, clutching at the stich in her chest. "I…told…you." She said again "We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron "quickly as possible."

"I knew it. Malfoy tricked you," I told Harry glaring at the ground "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you…Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off." Hermione finished for me. Better then what I was going to say. 'the jerk wanted to get us busted.'

"Lets go." It wasn't going to be that simple Harry. I gasp in surprise as we were about to leave the doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of us. Peeves. He saw us and gave a squeal of delight! "Shut up Peeves…please...you'll get us thrown out." He only cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." He taunted I bite my lip "Should tell Filch, I should." He said in saintly voice yet his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

I look up at Peeves. "Please Peeves just let us slide just this once!" I begged "Get out of the way," Ron snapped taking a swipe at Peeves. I cover my ears as he yells "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED, DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" I ran underneath Peeves toward the end of the corridor where we slammed into a door. It was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as we pushed helplessly at the door. "We're done for! This is the end!" I could hear footsteps running toward us. The spell to unlock doors! What was it! "Oh, move over!" Hermione snarled. She grabbed my wand out of my pocket and tapped the lock whispering "Alohomora!" the lock clicked and the door swung open. We ran through and shut it quickly, pressing our ears against the wooden door listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please'." I sighed in relief Peeves wasn't going to tell on us. "Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?" Peeves only cackled "Shan't say nothing if you don't say please." Peeves said in his annoying singsong voice.

"Alright…please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" there was a sound of whooshing away as Filch was cursing in rage. "He thinks this door is locked." Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay…get off Neville!" I look over at Neville who was tugging at Harry's sleeve staring up at something. "What?"

I look up and gasped. It wasn't a room. We were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. I stare at the large monster like dog that was filling the whole space between the ceiling and floor. It had three heads, three noses, three pairs of mad eyes, and three drooling mouths. Silvia was dripping down it's snarling mouths showing off the yellow fangs.

Getting over my surprise I noticed how cute it was! I really just wanted to pet him. All I could do is stare at it and I could hear the door open and someone grab me by the waist pulling me away quickly "B-But puppy!" I whine "No time for puppy!" Harry yells dragging me out quickly slamming the door quickly and holding my right hand in his as we ran down the corridor. Filch must have scurried off somewhere, because we didn't see him anywhere.

We didn't stop running till we reached the portrait of the fat lady on the seventh floor. "Where on earth have you all been?" she asks as she was looking down at our bathrobes hanging off our shoulders and our flushed, sweaty faces. "Never mind that…pig snout, pig snout," Harry panted. The portrait swung forward. We scrambled into the common room and collapsed into the arm chairs.

It was a while before anyone spoke. Neville looked like he would never speak again. "What do you think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

I roll my eyes and stare at the embers of the fire "No wonder he was so upset! No one's played with him in so long! I would have." I say with a smile "What are you bloody crazy?!" I stare at Ron and smile "Thanks!"

Hermione caught her breath and got her temper back. "You don't use your eyes any of you, do you?" she snapped "Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Harry took a guess "The floor?" Ron glares at her "I wasn't looking at its feet; I was too busy with the heads." I piped in "I was too busy staring at the cutie puppy."

She rolled her eyes at us. "Your sisters bloody insane mate." I smile again "Thanks Ronny how sweet of you." I say smirking. "No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." I gasp "The puppy isn't an it! I think the dog was a boy." She sighed. "Fine he was standing on a trapdoor. He's obviously guarding something." I smile nodding my head.

I stood up with Hermione yawning as she glared at Harry and Ron. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could have been killed, or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." I nodded "Yeah I'm off to bed too, gonna wake up early and give Malfoy a piece of my mind night boys." I hurried after Hermione quickly "How can you not be mad at them? They broke the rules and we could have almost gotten caught!"

I nodded crawling into bed as we whispered back and forth together "I'm more mad at Malfoy, and well I willingly wanted to go." She stared at me. "I wasn't going to let Malfoy hurt my brother even if it was a trap." She sighed. "It was still very stupid." I nodded in agreement."

I know…I wonder what he was standing on though?" she nodded "Me too but maybe it's not supposed to be known. Let's get some sleep alright?" I nodded tossing my robe on the end of my bed and curling into a ball as I slept for the night.

** that's chapter 8! I hope you all enjoyed it! Stupid Malfoy why must he bother Harry all the time? Oh well I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter I'll be sure to update again this week. :D if it looks funny I swear I'm going to shoot my computer I've been trying to fix this all night! It kept making me have to redo it over and over and over again and I was getting so frustrated! **


End file.
